<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>日益深远 by lengduyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697436">日益深远</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengduyou/pseuds/lengduyou'>lengduyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kibana | Raihan, M/M, Top Dande | Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengduyou/pseuds/lengduyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>胳膊内侧传来的温暖潮润触感令他想起几个小时前对方汗水淋漓的后背和湿漉漉的发。他们躯体纠缠，如置身阵雨，数算着水滴，呼出的烫热鼻息焚烧着彼此赤裸的皮肤，似是可以将心都熔化。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 前篇：远雷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>齐巴纳总是梦到十年前的夏天。</p><p>并且不停地重复着同一天的同一个情景，在这无限循环的梦中，那个夏日蜕化成了一团绿到失真的浓郁色彩，像一个透明玻璃罩子下的微观盆景。而他就蜷缩其中，一遍又一遍地说着相同的话语。梦境中，十岁的丹帝也坐在那里，汗津津的手臂熨帖着手臂，侧头冲他微笑。</p><p>那方小而失真的世界包裹着他们，齐巴纳可以清晰听到暴雨拍打树叶和石头的声音，梦中自己和丹帝的体温融合进湿漉漉的空气里。</p><p>他便总是做这样的一个梦。</p><p>所以当齐巴纳带着尚未彻底清醒的茫然从梦中醒来时，目光迟滞地看着眼前满是尘埃的晨光，一时间竟不知道自己身处何地。直到从精灵球里逃出来的黏美龙踩着写满了作战计划的纸张爬上床，齐巴纳才记起今天是和丹帝进行表演赛的日子。</p><p>龙馆主猛地坐起来，看向床头的闹钟。</p><p>时间是七点零十三分，还来得及。他在自家公主热情洋溢而且黏答答的拥抱里长长地吁了一口气。奇巴纳疼爱地摸了摸黏美龙，拜托它先带大家去厨房那里稍等片刻。</p><p>房间只剩自己后，他大幅度地舒展肢体，依次活动双脚的十趾，将它们踩在冰凉的地板上，再缓缓施加自身的体重，以确认自己彻底醒来而非融合于梦境，或是困在其中。</p><p>奇巴纳拉开卧室的窗帘，打开窗户让铂金色的阳光和潮湿的洁净空气淌进房间，光脚走进厨房娴熟地为宝可梦们准备好食物，在孩子们享用早饭的时间里钻盥洗室。</p><p>温凉的水流淌过双手，经由指缝渗漏，但梦中的感触和热暖依旧固执地残留在皮肤上，只消一伸手便可攥握在掌心里。</p><p>奇巴纳正刷牙时，洛托姆忽然飞了进来，亮起的屏幕上显示丹帝来信。</p><p>他叼着牙刷，点开短信图标。</p><p>“我出发了！”仅仅是通过文字仿佛就可以听到发信人那淳厚动人的嗓音，带着一股生机勃勃的劲头。</p><p>“我等下也出门了，小心不要迷路，如果你迷路了本大爷是不会去救你的。你未出场的话，这次的比赛就是本大爷赢了。”</p><p>他飞快地打完摁下发送，空出手来继续刷牙，不过几秒回复的提示音响起。</p><p>内容只有三个字——哈，哈，哈。</p><p>奇巴纳吐掉嘴里的泡沫，情不自禁地弯起嘴角，头脑中清晰地浮现出好友回复时眉头微蹙，嘴角下撇，一副不甘心却无可奈何的模样。</p><p>洗漱完毕，龙馆主把吃饱喝足的宝可梦们悉数收回精灵球。他叼着头绳，梳拢起黑色的散发，走到玄关去取外套。经过客厅时他侧头瞥了一眼墙上的时钟。坐电车肯定来不及了，奇巴纳心不在焉地想，虽然消耗沙漠蜻蜓的体力不好，但眼下只能拜托它了。</p><p>打定主意后，他抓起装饰碗中的钥匙，揣进衣兜向二楼的阳台走去。</p><p>窗外，拳关市头顶闪闪发光的天空，但迦勒底地区的气象可如水银般多变。在这里的一小朵云彩都能随时化成一阵瓢泼雷雨，每一天都有着就连编剧也永远无法在舞台剧上炮制出的戏剧性。</p><p>奇巴纳对此再清楚不过。</p><p>他对天气的细微变化有着超乎常人的敏感，就像在多年前的那个夏日，透过头顶蓊郁的枝叶，只是看到天空中的云朵缓缓聚拢，他便预感一场暴雨即将来到。</p><p>其时的天空蓝得像倾注了鲜亮的颜料，仿佛只要深吸一口洁净的空气，肺腑都被染色。他和丹帝在微寐森林中因不慎追丢了一只以欧路普而大吵了一架。执着宝可梦的紫发男孩坚持要继续寻找另一只以欧路普，个头还略显逊色的奇巴纳则要求好友跟自己立刻返回小镇。</p><p>“现在时间还早，天气也这么好，为什么要回去？”丹帝拉低帽子遮住蹙起的眉头，这是他不高兴时惯有的动作。</p><p>“因为很快就会下雨啊！大路痴！如果下雨迷路了怎么办？”奇巴纳皱了皱鼻子，空气中弥漫着浓郁的雨水的味道。</p><p>“刚刚不是奇巴纳的话，我就已经抓住那只以欧路普了，咱们就可以回去了啊！”</p><p>“哈？关本大爷什么事？明明是你自己不好！”奇巴纳防御性地将双臂抱在胸前，长长的草丛搔痒着小男孩光裸的膝盖，他焦躁地跺着步子，“你到底跟不跟本大爷回去？”</p><p>“不回。”个头稍高的那个，固执地扬起下巴。</p><p>奇巴纳被这个动作彻底惹恼，“好！如果你迷路，本大爷是不会去救你的！”他言不由衷地大声嚷道。</p><p>“我也不需要你来救！”对方不甘示弱地吼了回去。</p><p>两位个头不足1米5的小男孩彼此怒目相视，都觉得对方不可理喻。然后他们不约而同地转身朝相反的方向走去。</p><p>奇巴纳故意走得很慢，同时侧头专注倾听身后不时传来的窸窣声，但每每回头却空无一人。</p><p>云层则以自己原定的速度开始遮蔽天空，当奇巴纳走到森林尽头的时候，头顶上空阴云低垂，了无间隙。沉闷的雷声伴随着零星的雨滴从云后传至地面。</p><p>奇巴纳加快步伐，一路小跑到距离自己最近的一个废弃的公交车站的遮雨棚下。</p><p>不出一分钟，细雨就化为真正的倾盆雷雨，来势凶猛。奇巴纳不禁担心的想，如果就这样连续下上一两个小时，整片森林连同这里的宝可梦怕不是都要被冲到海洋里去。</p><p>这是十岁的男孩有生以来，头一次经历这般猛烈的暴雨，数十米开外几乎什么也看不清。</p><p>“……可恶啊！”他再无法忍耐，他拉上外套的帽子，收紧双肩包的肩带，低头冲进雨中，朝丹帝消失的方向跑去。</p><p>身旁的植物发疯似的抖动着叶片，泥泞的小径转眼成了浑浊的溪流。奇巴纳浑然不觉地奔跑着，寻找着。</p><p>“丹——帝——”他呼唤的尾音被忽然响起的巨大的雷声掩盖。</p><p>一开始的飞奔不知不觉变成了慢跑，慢跑最后又变成为步行，奇巴纳越走浸湿的衣服就越重，背包，外套的下摆，短裤的裤脚沉沉地拖拽着他的步伐，而他的双脚踩在鞋子里，像趿着盛满水的木船。他一刻不停地行进着，双手攥紧了书包的背带，闭目挤掉流进眼中的雨水，敛气，再睁开。不要紧，不用怕，会找到丹帝的！在雨声与雷鸣中，褐色皮肤的男孩听到了自己的心音，他将自己包容在这心音之中。自言自语着：没有什么好怕的！</p><p>他听凭直觉而动，踩着泥泞的水洼，向偏离主路右侧的方向走去。奇怪的是随着距离主路愈走愈远，他的心却平静下来，并清楚地感到自己无需担忧和害怕，只管放心往前走便是。</p><p>“你在这儿！”</p><p>奇巴纳拨开植物湿漉漉的硕大叶片，终于在一个略显陡峭的山坡下找到了丹帝。看来路痴男孩并不是傻，至少还知道躲在一个浅浅的低矮山洞里。</p><p>“奇巴纳？”原本抱膝缩成一团的丹帝惊讶地抬起来头来，脸上那副不可置信的神情仿佛正凝视着某个幻影。</p><p>“是本大爷哦。”奇巴纳擦掉脸上的雨水，弯腰走进那一小片避雨之处，离得近了，他注意到丹帝的身上没有太多雨迹，不禁松了口气。</p><p>在紫发男孩的身后，之前用来挡雨的背包和帽子整齐地摆放在干燥的角落里。奇巴纳稍作思索，把自己同样湿透的双肩背也放在稍远的那边，然后他坐在干湿分界线的边缘，把脚伸进雨中，倒出鞋子里灌满的水。整个人静下来，他才觉得冷，当扯掉浸透的袜子光脚踩在石头上时，竟然能感到一丝温凉的暖意。</p><p>“奇巴纳，你真好。”见对方还在气头上不想搭理自己，丹帝讨好地扬起笑脸。</p><p>“哼，本大爷又不是为了你。”奇巴纳哼了一声将湿透的外套退下，露出赤条条的细瘦臂膀，深蓝色的跨栏背心皱皱巴巴地包裹着他的深褐色光洁身躯。</p><p>“那你还为了谁冒雨跑到这里来啊？”丹帝好脾气地伸手拉住正不停淌水的外衣的一头，帮着一起用力拧干。</p><p>深褐色皮肤的男孩看也不看他。</p><p>“要是只有我一个人回去，会被大人说的。”</p><p>“哦。”紫色头发的男孩垂下浓密的睫毛，精致的脸上像每个家教良好的乖巧少年那般，浮现出因内疚而多少有些不知所措的表情。</p><p>奇巴纳侧身去放外套，仅仅不慎一瞥，心中所有的不快就像拔掉塞子的水池，瞬间倾泻一空。</p><p>“好啦，是为了你啦！”</p><p>“我就知道！奇巴——”蓝色的电光划过森林的上空，俄顷雷声大作，直震得空气发颤。丹帝停下来，脸色变得有些难看。</p><p>“雷声好近。”他嘟囔着往齐巴纳那边挤了挤，热烘烘的潮湿皮肤挨上对方冰凉光滑的手臂。</p><p>“诶？你的身体怎么这么凉，是不是冷？”不久前新晋升为兄长的男孩心中油然升起一种莫名的责任感，于是他不假思索地伸出手臂揽住好友的肩膀。</p><p>这突如其来的举动和问话，撞得奇巴纳条件反射地答一声“嗯。”反应充分后唰得红了脸，“什——！你，你这是做什——”结果自己的质问中断在一声迫近的雷鸣里。</p><p>丹帝拢住好友的双手凑近嘴边，呵出一口热气。</p><p>“这样还冷吗？”男孩汗津津的手心温暖而柔软，攥握的力道不轻不重，好像那双深褐色的小手是风干的花朵制成的一样。</p><p>奇巴纳被这一系列的行为打得措手不及，又愣了片刻才记得挣脱出来。</p><p>“已经不冷了。”他沉着头，将双手揣进自己又湿又冷的裤兜里，手背的皮肤上还残留着力量与温度的痕迹，是丹帝体温的碎片。</p><p>“嗯，那就好。”紫发的男孩很是高兴地说。</p><p>他们遂保持紧紧相依的姿势一起看着暴雨连接天地，听着由远及近，再渐行渐弱的雷声。</p><p>“奇巴纳。”丹帝在喧嚣繁复的背景音中低低唤他，“谢谢你来找我。”</p><p>“无论你什么时候迷路，本大爷都会来救你的啦。”</p><p>誓言在刚说出口时并非谎言，只是所有的小孩子都会长大，明白很多事情并不能如设想中的那般顺利。就如两天后自己于最终决赛中败北，丹帝成为有史以来最年轻的冠军，开启了属于他的传奇时代。奇巴纳将肢体的行动交给本能，头脑中翻腾的思绪还在继续，他想，这个时代精彩而漫长，有一往无前的孤勇，更有向死而生的热烈，如今算来，已经走过十个年头。</p><p>机械地拉开通往阳台的落地窗的那刻，拂面的夏风和耀眼的阳光将奇巴纳涣散的目光重新聚焦，他有些难受地眯起眼睛，抬手在眉骨处遮下一小片阴凉。天空的色调蓝得惊人，像是可以把人溺毙的无边的海洋。</p><p>奇巴纳深吸了一口气，走上宽阔的阳台。他拉好外套的拉链，从腰间的口袋中取出精灵球，放出里面的沙漠蜻蜓。</p><p>龙馆主抚摸着宝可梦凉爽干燥的皮肤，与对方额头相抵。</p><p>“要辛苦你一下了，我们走吧。”他轻轻低语着，攀上宝可梦的后背，收紧环抱的双臂，沙漠蜻蜓的翅膀掀出强力的气流，他们纵身从阳台直接跃进无云的湛蓝晴空之中。</p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p><br/>
奇巴纳赶到场馆的时候，距离比赛开始还有宽绰有余。因提前在家中穿好了运动服，所以省去了换衣服的环节，他跟工作人员打过招呼，避开人群径直走向休息室。</p><p>他推开门，发现有人难得比自己提前到场。</p><p>“嗯，丹帝？”</p><p>冠军闻声回头，开口问好前习惯性地先绽出一个笑。于是空旷冰冷的房间仿佛发出一声绵长的潮湿吐息，带有热暖的色彩开始在奇巴纳的视阈中蔓延。</p><p>奇巴纳松开门扉，迈步时将自身的重量匀至整个脚掌，收回因缺觉而开始绵绵无尽偏离正轨的思绪，从而将自己同现实结为一体。“嗨，奇巴纳！我正等你呢。”在明亮的灯照下，丹帝还是一贯的打扮，穿着紧绷绷的运动服和印满了赞助商logo的暗红色披风，自然下垂的左手拿着标志性的帽子。</p><p>“你今天很早啊。”奇巴纳下意识地调整了一下橘色的头巾，“什么事？”</p><p>“你有多余的头绳吗？”</p><p>听到这句话，龙馆主才注意到好友后脑的头发上留有睡觉挤压的痕迹——即便戴着帽子也遮不住长发上那些执着的曲折，使得丹帝原本就看起来分外稚嫩的脸庞更多了几分可爱。</p><p>某种热烈的情感以摧枯拉朽之势卷过奇巴纳的心头，在胸口行进出一段长长的距离，留下里程碑式的印记。</p><p>“当然有。”他很开心地嗤嗤笑道，从口袋里摸出备用的头绳递给好友。</p><p>丹帝投给好友警告的一瞥，接过来简单的捆住头发。</p><p>紫色长发的男人微微垂首，专注又漫无目的地凝视前方，抬起手臂梳拢头发的模样美得无可挑剔，仿佛是用现实中所没有的材料雕琢而成的一座高贵艺术品，坚不可摧。</p><p>奇巴纳斜靠在墙壁上偷偷看着丹帝。自十五岁起，他不止一次，躲在家中一边手淫，一边想着自己的好友。想象着在上锁的昏暗休息室中，对方把自己压倒在长椅上，手掌探进裤缝时的样子。但在高潮的余韵褪去，汗水变得粘腻冰凉的时候，他又为自己的龌龊行为和思想感到一阵恶心。接下来的一星期里他都会不自觉地回避与丹帝的接触。</p><p>“难得你会迟到，迷路了吗？”丹帝摇头确认梳紧的头发不会散开，有些奇怪地问道。</p><p>“只有你才会迷路。”奇巴纳咽下口腔里的唾液，直起身体把重心从左脚换到右脚，“而且我没有迟到。”</p><p>冠军抱起双臂，略微歪头观察了好友一刻，眯起的琥珀色双眼中闪过丝一揶揄，“那么就是昨晚熬夜制定今天的对战计划，结果起晚了？”</p><p>“吵死了！你有时候真的很烦人你知道吗！”被戳中的奇巴纳窘迫地板起面孔。</p><p>“哈哈哈，不要生气。”</p><p>“哈？本大爷哪里这么容易生气？所以说啊，你到底是怎么看本大爷的啊。”</p><p>齐巴纳又好气又好笑地伸长手臂揽住丹帝，用好友宽厚结实的肩膀支撑着自己的身体。他弯下腰讲话时温热的潮湿鼻息吹到了丹帝的耳朵和腮边。后来，这混杂着古龙香水气味的热暖让冠军的右脸莫名痒了整整两天。</p><p>“这个嘛……”冠军故意把视线移向一旁。</p><p>“喂！别给本大爷装傻！”</p><p>丹帝听出了对方藏在声音里的笑意，于是也爽朗地笑起来，但是笑容中流露出一种迷路的表情，他就着奇巴纳提出的疑问细细忖度，向自己内心深处窥望，你到底是怎么看待好友的呢？</p><p>奇巴纳得不到回应，于是佯装恼火地去捏好友的脸颊。丹帝下意识地反手摁住他的攻击，结果两人就这么较量起力气来。</p><p>“好吧，好吧，我说。”看奇巴纳怎么也挣不开自己的钳制，气喘吁吁一副濒临爆发的模样，丹帝终于收敛起笑容，但迷路的神色搁浅在舒朗的眉间。他松开双手，略显吃力地歪过头，以仿佛在窥视幻镜的目光看向好友，犹疑地开口了。</p><p>“其实，我……”</p><p>这时衣冠楚楚的洛兹会长走进休息室，丹帝猛地闭上嘴巴，脸上生动而柔软的神情海潮一样褪去。奇巴纳不动声色地收回双臂，拉开自己和好友之间的距离。</p><p>年长的男人远远地朝丹帝挥手打了声招呼，腕子上的昂贵手表在白炽灯的照耀下金辉闪闪。</p><p>“呦——冠军，你在这里啊。”他停在门口的位置，身后跟着那位忠实的女秘书，高跟鞋踩在光滑的地板砖上发出有节奏的声响。</p><p>洛兹会长其实看到了齐巴纳，但视线只停留在龙馆主的身上不到四分之一秒，仿佛对方如同摆在门前的脚垫一样意义甚微。</p><p>年长的男人招了招手，丹帝有些抱歉地看了一眼自己的好友，便走上前去与会长寒暄交谈。</p><p>齐巴纳识趣地退到休息室的后面，靠在贴墙而立的储物柜上，等待他们谈完。</p><p>洛兹会长不太喜欢齐巴纳这件事在其他馆主们之间已经是个公开的秘密了，在对方看来，龙馆主的敏锐和不驯服的心令他难以掌控，在社交平台上的过分活跃也会只惹来不必要的麻烦。总的来说，就是他觉得奇巴纳某些方面不足以成为孩子们的榜样。</p><p>“最近宝物库的安全怎么样？你已经有段时间没有上交报告了。”奥利薇迈着令人心旌摇曳的步伐缓缓走来。</p><p>“一切正常。因为没有什么需要特意汇报的，所以我打算每月的报告整合成在一起，按季度上报，如果你不放心，我可以让辽太现在就发过去。”齐巴纳无所谓地耸耸肩，掏出手机朝对方晃了晃。</p><p>“不必了。既然你这么说，那么就不会有问题了。就按你预计上报的日子发过来就行了。”女秘书摇摇头，拢得整整齐齐的长发随着她的动作同样干脆利落的唰唰摆动。</p><p>奥利薇走到齐巴纳的身边，像是有些疲倦了似的也将后背靠在储物柜上。她皮肤白皙，四肢苗条，长得甚是妩媚，与深褐肌肤，高挑英俊的龙馆主以同样慵懒的姿态凑在一起，呈现出一种突兀却又异样协调的美。</p><p>然而两人谁也没有注意到这点，他们默然地看着不远处正在交谈的会长与冠军。</p><p>“紧张吗？”她望着两人忽然问道，口气依旧冷冰冰的。</p><p>“对战？”齐巴纳的目光也仍停驻在自己的好友身上。</p><p>对方沉默着肯定。</p><p>“当然不，我很兴奋。”虽然外貌很容易令人误会，但奇巴纳其实是个非常直率坦诚的人。</p><p>“哼，小男孩们。”</p><p>“早就不是了。”奇巴纳听到这句评价，难免有些诧异地扭头瞥了一眼对方。</p><p>“啊，也是。”奥利薇发出无动于衷地感慨，“但总感觉你们的第一次对战还像是发生在昨天一样。仔细一算已经过了这么久了。”</p><p>确实很久了。</p><p>奇巴纳望着不远处两位男人的侧脸回首眺望当年，看着自己第一次落败后不甘地哭泣，丹帝仰望上空伸展双臂，沐浴在人们的欢呼声中。而这一切仿佛是极其，极其遥远的世界里的事情，简直像是发生在梦境或是某个并不存在的地方。不论自己再怎么努力去遥望，去奔跑，都无法抵达。</p><p>而在其后十年间的每一场比赛中，他无时无刻都在想着丹帝，既非想念亦非思考，那个人的身影就是固执地横亘在自己的头脑中。</p><p>于是他便不为人知地想着丹帝，想着那被紫发遮覆的高贵额头，挺拔的鼻梁和坚毅的嘴唇，他想着那双金色的眼瞳，心中对丹帝的种种念想都失控地疯狂滋长。</p><p>奇巴纳有些泄气地回顾着局面是如何一步步沦落至此的。对于最初的喜爱如何变成不甘，而不甘又是如何病变成难以言说的迷恋，他始终也找不到任何可以自圆其说的逻辑来解释。</p><p>“齐巴纳。”</p><p>龙馆主听到有人叫自己的名字，用和梦境里别无二致的声调轻声呼唤他。声音爽朗清晰，既不快又不慢，既无紧张之感又不会过于懈怠，一切都恰到好处，那是一种只要听过一次就再不会忘记的声音。就像这声音主人的笑容，琥珀色的眼和端庄的样貌，仅需过目一次，便可烙印在心底。</p><p>齐巴纳被呼唤拉出回忆的云影与雨声，他的思绪重落回身体，抬头才发现女秘书和会长不知何时已经离开了。</p><p>“该走了，要上场了。”相较之下丹帝的声音听起来更为清晰响亮，但并不刺耳。</p><p>“好。”奇巴纳微微颔首。</p><p>丹帝一边戴好帽子一边向他走来，神色关切，“你还好吗？看你有点累的样子。”</p><p>“没事，只是刚刚在想事情。”他将双臂抱在脑后，活动了一下僵硬的脖颈，“本大爷的状态好的不得了。”</p><p>“那就好，我还是很期待和最佳状态的你对战的。”丹帝习惯性地为好友撑门，他舒展手臂，做出“请”的姿势。</p><p>“不会让你无聊的。”奇巴纳笑着承若道。</p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p>从休息室到对战场有不短的一段距离要走，他们两人有一搭没一搭地闲聊着。</p><p>“前天我回了趟家，去看望了一下母亲和霍普，晚餐时他们提起了邻家的悠莉。”丹帝把一直萦绕在脑际的问题抛出来。</p><p>“嗯？霍普也到了开始喜欢女孩子的年纪了吗？”奇巴纳估量了一下好友弟弟的年纪忍不住打趣道。</p><p>“哈哈哈，才不是你想的那样。她和霍普两人是青梅竹马，也决心成为宝可梦训练师。不久两人就要一起出发了。”</p><p>“这样很好啊，那你有想好要送什么礼物给他了吗？”</p><p>“嗯，就是在考虑这个问题。”冠军打了一个响指，指了一下好友，“有什么好的建议？”</p><p>回答前奇巴纳故意踌躇了一下，他不想让好友发现自己早已准备好了答案。</p><p>“既然是新手，那么送只稀有的宝可梦怎么样？陪他们一起旅行成长，成为最重要的伙伴。”</p><p>“好主意！不过……”喜悦的神色从丹帝的脸上一闪而过，旋即冠军又拧起眉头，“送哪只宝可梦好呢？”</p><p>“说起来，前阵子露璃娜找到了一只同时拥有龙属性和水属性的宝可梦，她最近模特工作比较忙，没时间培养就送给我了。”这句话奇巴纳是用一种随随便便的语气说出来的，仿佛一切都仅仅是个巧合，“不过我再养宝可梦的话，家里的公主是要吃醋的，所以你拿去吧。”</p><p>“真的吗？那可真是帮了大忙了！我只需要再找两只就够了。”丹帝感激地抬手摁了摁好友的肩膀。</p><p>“一只不够吗？”奇巴纳有些惊讶。</p><p>“啊，不是刚刚说了还有悠莉，她的礼物也得准备。”冠军耐心地解释着，边心不在焉地调整了一下帽檐的高低。</p><p>“嗯？看来你很看重她啊。”龙馆主若有所思地眯起眼睛。</p><p>“与其说是看重，倒不如说是好奇，因为我没怎么见过她，对她最后的印象还停留在她上幼稚园的时候？不过……”</p><p>丹帝停下来，考虑该怎么更加精准的去表述，思考需要时间，但他本人并未意识到这点，因为他习惯了奇巴纳总会静待他的谈话。</p><p>“不过用母亲和其他邻居的话来说，那小姑娘是个天才，跟我不同，跟你也不一样，不仅是有非凡的才能，据说那孩子身上还有一种特别敏锐的直感，我还没有见过她，所以不太清楚。但是听他们的形容，更像是拥有敏锐到令人不快的直觉，但又不得不佩服，总之就是极其罕见。所以，我还真的非常期待下周和她见面呢。”</p><p>他的注意力已经全部放在整理自己的思绪上，如同融化冰块那样平缓地，逐一地诉说着。</p><p>“对霍普来说，能和这样的人相识，并且一起同行是一种幸运，不过想必在某种意义上也是痛苦的体验。虽然他肯定会因此成长的更加强大，但与那样的天才做对比，霍普的自我？呃？还是说自信？总之就是自身的某种东西说不定会被磨损消减。当然也许是我多虑了，他远比我知道的还要顽强，可是……”</p><p>“可是我还是会忧虑那些磨损带来的伤害，不知道你能否明白？”丹帝说到最后露出一个沉思的苦笑，轻轻摇了摇头。虽然是以疑问收尾，但他并没有真的在寻求答案。所以对话到了这里便自然而然的终止了。</p><p>事实上，齐巴纳确实明白。</p><p>他们在静默中一路前行，只有步调一致的足音填补了其中的空白。在通道的岔口处，他们暂时分别。</p><p>龙馆主朝自己的劲敌举起虚握的右拳。丹帝用左拳与他轻轻相撞，即便不说话他们也完全理解彼此的意思。</p><p>奇巴纳站在原地注视着好友的身影消失在拐角，头脑中仍在考虑着他们刚才的谈话。过了一会儿，他重新迈开步子走向自己的专属通道，不过他的思绪已经顺着记忆的链条回到了那个遥远的夏日。</p><p>曾经迫近的雷鸣渐渐远去，空气中传来的，令人心惊胆战的震动也低不可察了。只有粘黏在皮肤上的体温的碎片和毛孔中透出的汗水的味道，依旧固执地停驻在自己的头脑中不肯离开。</p><p>有一些东西已偏离创造者的初衷十分遥远，从漫长的时间中走过，从他们共度的分分秒秒中走过，在演变的过程中产生了一个谁也没有想到过的结果：自己是如此爱他。</p><p>在这一刻，在无人的寂静长廊里，齐巴纳意识到，这盎然生长的感情，根本无法抑制，也无法消除，追逐对方这件事已成为自己生命中不可或缺的一部分。</p><p>这都没什么，齐巴纳想。于是更加轻快地迈出步子，走出昏暗无人的长廊，走进了一片耀眼的光线中，踩着人潮发出的巨大声浪，走向战斗场地的方向。</p><p>自己不是早就知道了么。他因刺目的光照而眯起双眼。</p><p>先一步站在对面的丹帝面容英俊，那双金色的眼瞳美得触目惊心，看过来的视线将笼罩着他们的噪音劈开，如山崖壁立。</p><p>在这安静的深谷中只有他们两人。</p><p>所以没关系了，这样就可以了。齐巴纳活动了一下肩膀，把梦中少年丹帝残留在那里的热暖轻轻晃进空气里。</p><p>然后他深吸了一口气。将于唇齿间反复咀嚼多年的话语用一种职业化的抑扬口吻讲出，因为重复了太多遍，在他自己听来已经变成了一种模糊拖沓的古怪语音。</p><p>“虽然是观赏赛，但我还是一样会终结你的连胜纪录的！”</p><p>“不论是什么比赛，我都将全力以赴！来吧！齐巴纳，让我们痛快的打一场吧！”丹帝回以一个自信的笑容，如同十年前那个夏日午后，从树叶间渗漏下来的剔透雨滴。</p><p>齐巴纳没有回答，因为他已经讲完了所有要说的，和可以说的话。所以龙馆主只是微笑。他转身加快步伐，一如之前的每一场对战那般走向属于自己的半场。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 后篇：寒冷日子里的依偎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他听见人群发出的欢呼，那些声音漂浮在他的周身，没有切确的方向，犹如成群结队的大针蜂在空中以同一频率扇动着翅膀，尖锐的嗡鸣在他的皮肤上震动，并且愈发响亮，直到整个世界都仿佛跟着有节奏地颤动起来。</p><p>不绝于耳的声浪让丹帝无法集中自己的思绪，甚至觉得有些呼吸不畅。他摘下帽子递给一旁的工作人员，把衣领最上排的纽扣解开，这个动作导致四周的欢呼声又提高了几个分贝。</p><p>“你还好吗？”抱着双打冠军奖杯的悠莉走近他身边，仰起脸庞，馆场穹顶强烈到矫枉过正的照明让她眯缝起亮棕色的双眼。</p><p>少女清脆的嗓音宛如帷幕，将喧嚣的杂音隔绝，丹帝强敛涣散的神思，垂首看向对方，开口前习惯性地先绽出一个盲目的笑容。</p><p>“我没事，可能最近比较忙没有休息好，有点累了。”</p><p>“对不起，之前提出任性的要求，让你修改制定新的比赛规则。”女孩的脸上浮现出内疚的神色。</p><p>“没关系，这次比赛我打得非常尽兴，感受到了新的快乐。”此刻丹帝弯起嘴角由衷地笑起来。即使处于逆光，男人的眼瞳也宛如背阴处的金色湖水，波光熠熠。他把银色的奖杯换到左手，腾出右手轻揉了一下少女俏皮的发旋，“谢谢你。”</p><p>“那今晚你可以好好休息一下了。”悠莉条件反射地脱口应道，但旋即她像是忽然想到了什么似的“啊”了一下。</p><p>“怎么？”战斗塔的塔主兼宝可梦联盟的主席收回手，重新迈开步伐和少女一起绕着对战场前行，边向看台上的观众们挥手。</p><p>双打表演赛的冠军迟疑片刻，有些拿不准主意似地歪歪头，“这样的话，丹帝先生是不是今晚就不能和我们一起去喝酒了？”</p><p>“喝酒？霍普也去吗？”丹帝转回视线，拧起眉头的样子又引来一阵倏然拔高的尖叫浪潮。</p><p>“啊，我和霍普只喝饮料。”女孩连忙摆手解释，她加快移动脚步的速度，努力跟上对方的节奏，“其实就是一起吃晚餐，露璃娜，索尼娅，还有玛丽和聂梓先生他们也一起去。”悠莉数着指头清点人数的模样非常可爱，“放心吧，有聂梓先生在，我们是不会喝含酒精的饮料的。而且我和霍普约好了吃过饭去战斗塔里玩。”她顿了顿，试探着询问道，“丹帝先生要来吗？”</p><p>被邀请的人没有回答，他抓住少女话语中的细节，顾自忖度片刻，才抱歉地侧过头，“不了，你和霍普好好玩吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”悠莉爽快地应道，似乎这个婉拒在她的意料之中。</p><p>两人的对话断在这里，女孩故意放慢脚步，拉开两人的距离，若有所思地看着前冠军急匆匆走远的背影。</p><p>丹帝的目光像套索一样在场地上搜寻奇巴纳的身影。他看到C区VIP看台上一位热情的女孩正俯身越过低矮的护栏，扯下宽松的领口，露出精致的锁骨和光滑细腻的大片皮肤，请求自己搜寻的目标把名字签在那对傲人的双峰上。</p><p>他看不到奇巴纳的表情，也听不到两人之间的交谈，只看到身材高挑的男人的背影——微仰着头，左手拎着奖杯，举起的右手在空中摆了摆，随即接过水笔礼貌地在女孩白皙手臂的一侧签下了自己的名字。</p><p>当表演赛的双打冠军伸直胳膊把笔还回去的时候，紧挨着漂亮女孩的一位男性粉丝忙不迭地扑过来紧紧握住他的右手。</p><p>这时卡芜走上前去似乎恰好对高大的年轻人说了些什么。龙馆主扭头看向同为馆主的长者，略略倾身作出全神倾听的姿态，全然忘记了正有一位粉丝死死的攥着自己。</p><p>战斗塔的主人注意到那位陌生男人利用自己好友兼劲敌分心的空当儿，悄悄将手下滑去抚摸齐巴纳的细瘦手腕和结实的小臂。这件事让他的胃部产生一种被忽然勒紧的不适感。</p><p>“齐巴纳！”他的眉头皱出几毫米的距离，边快步向前走去，边高声呼唤自己的朋友。</p><p>“嗯？什么事？”齐巴纳在听见那个自己永远不会认错的声音一瞬，就试图朝着声源的方向移动，伸直的左臂传来的阻力让他终于想起了一旁的粉丝。</p><p>“呃。”龙馆主这才发现自己无法礼貌地抽回右手，那位粉丝依旧一脸陶醉地用力抓着他不肯放开。</p><p>“小子，差不多可以了。”卡芜用长者特有的严厉口吻提醒道。</p><p>“嗯？哦！哦！对不起！对不起！齐巴纳先生！”男人露出如梦初醒的窘迫神情，他开松手，仍不忘抓紧最后的机会向对方告白，“我一直都支持着您，这次的比赛真是太精彩了！我非常期待您下个月的挑战赛！请您能保持着这股势头继续赢下去吧！”</p><p>心情极佳的奇巴纳回以一个友善的微笑。</p><p>这个不同以往那般印在杂志上的温和笑容令那一片区域倏然沉寂了数秒，俄顷爆发出盛大的尖叫，而造成这一效果的人已经无知无觉地顾自走远了。</p><p>“怎么？”获胜的喜悦绽放于奇巴纳向两侧上扬的嘴角和眯起的青绿色眼瞳深处。</p><p>“恭喜获得胜利，真是一场精彩的比赛！”丹帝由衷地祝贺的同时抬起手。</p><p>他们两拳轻轻相碰。</p><p>“嗯？那么着急地喊本大爷就是想说这个？”奇巴纳略略歪头，装出一副惊讶的神情。</p><p>“不行吗？”丹帝挑眉。</p><p>另外一位双打冠军不置可否地摇摇头，他听到人群拔高的尖叫，于是转向观众和摄像机所在的方向，他把奖杯换到右手，抬起空闲的左手，咧嘴露出尖牙摆出官方拍摄时的常用姿势。</p><p>“所以说，到底什么事？”奇巴纳依旧朝着人群展露着那无懈可击的职业化笑容。</p><p>“嗯，好吧，下次再有人越过围栏，你首先要做的是让他们坐回去，而不是签名。保护观众的安全也是我们的职责之一。”丹帝一边像观众挥手，一边用一种不会过于严厉，也足以让人听进去的口吻说道，“尤其是面对刚才那位女粉丝，那样很危险，你更不应该就那么给她签名，这完全是在鼓励她。”</p><p>奇巴纳听到这里才算明白了好友的真正目的，他转回视线笑着揶揄道，“怎么，你吃醋了？”</p><p>“奇，巴，纳。”丹帝面向观众的精致面孔上依旧维持着浮于表面的温和微笑。</p><p>“好的，好的，我听到了，下次会注意的。”龙馆主露出恶作剧得逞后的坏笑，连忙点头应允。</p><p>“你刚刚那样为她签名，等下被发到SNS上又要被人们说三道四了。”前冠军竭力希望自己的这句言不由衷的辩护听起来诚实可信。</p><p>“……啊，这个啊，这个无所谓啊。”奇巴纳不自觉地换上含糊拖沓的嗓音，嘟囔了一句，“随便他们怎么说吧，反正本大爷对女性并不是那么感兴趣。”</p><p>这句话本可以帮丹帝明白许多事情的关键，但此刻心烦意乱的联盟主席却忽略了它。</p><p>“不管怎么样，下次都不要再那么做了。”</p><p>“好的好的，知道啦，老板。”</p><p> </p><p>                                   ※※※</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>奇巴纳冲完澡走出隔间，他把长浴巾简单的系在腰间，深褐色的皮肤经过沐浴液和热水冲洗变得柔软而泛红。迈进温度略低的更衣室，浑身散发出白色的氤氲雾气。他心不在焉地擦着头发，洛托姆先一步飞过来，界面弹出丹帝来信的提示。</p><p>刚刚在对战场上的事情我很抱歉，其实我不是想跟你说那个，今晚有空吗？</p><p>奇巴纳不动神色的挑眉。</p><p>算你幸运，本大爷今天难得有空哦，有什么事直说就好啦，这样可不像你。</p><p>对面很快回复了。</p><p>发信息说不清，咱们十五分钟后在馆场的西门2号通道口见 。</p><p>奇巴纳看了下时间，直接锁上手机界面，对于非常在意个人形象的龙馆主来说接下来的十五分钟里的每一秒都异常宝贵。</p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p>奇巴纳穿戴整齐走出更衣室，看到露璃娜，玛莉和悠莉三人正挤在公共休息室的沙发上聊天，就连聂梓也站在距离沙发很近的地方。看见朋友走出来，水系道馆的馆主热情地朝他招了招手。</p><p>“嗨！我们还正等你呢，要不要一起去吃饭？”</p><p>“哇！今天是什么日子？怎么都来约本大爷出去？”奇巴纳微笑着扬起下巴，做出一副洋洋自得的模样，但等他走近时，却又微微抱歉地沉下头，“你们路上注意安全，本大爷已经被提前约走了，今晚就不陪你们了。”</p><p>“哎？你要和出去？喊上对方一起来！”露璃娜不愿轻易放弃，她魅力无限地眨了眨眼睛，长而浓密的睫毛像蝶翼样轻轻摇曳。</p><p>“喂，这样不好吧。”聂梓同样皱眉，不过是冲着露璃娜说的。</p><p>“算啦算啦，下次吧！”悠莉挽住水系馆主那纤细的手臂，一边为龙馆主解围，“别难为奇巴纳了。”</p><p>“被其他人抢先一步的话就真的没办法了。”悠莉并无深意地笑着看向高大的黑发男人。</p><p>“啊？哦，是呀。”奇巴纳难为情地用手机挡住鼻子以下的部位，在两脚之间来回挪动重心，“嗯，这次真是抱歉了，下次一定。”</p><p>“嗯嗯~没关系。”悠莉眯起眼睛，用非常可爱的音调，抑扬婉转地哼了一声，露出一个在不久后露奇巴纳便惊觉不能上当的天真笑容。</p><p>“既然这样咱们就去跟霍普他们汇合。”聂梓不耐烦地皱起眉，他站直身体，转向自己妹妹时又换上了截然不同的温和语气，“你饿不饿，玛莉？”</p><p>双马尾少女点点头。</p><p>“那我们就先走了。”面容清秀的馆主仰起头，他用询问的眼神看向自己的朋友，奇巴纳眨眨眼睛，表示不用担心。</p><p>他们四人走出休息室，奇巴纳故意拖延自己离开的时间，他巡视房间，试图找到自己某个不存在的遗漏物品。但他收回视线的时候发现悠莉不知什么时候又返回这里。</p><p>“诶？”奇巴纳发出一个疑惑的音节。</p><p>“我就知道丹帝先生会约你，所以特意拖住露璃娜，让她没能比赛结束后就直接来邀请你。”她垫起脚尖，用只有他们两个人能听到的声音轻笑道。</p><p>“诶？”龙馆主又重复了一次。</p><p>“这个人情要记得以后还哦！”奇巴纳第一次注意到这小姑娘的瞳色是非常剔透的浅棕色。</p><p>悠莉不给对方回应的机会，扭头蹦蹦跳跳地跑出了房间，空荡荡的屋子里只剩下奇巴纳愣愣地站在那里。</p><p>“对了！路上注意安全哦。”一双小手扒住门框，女孩又忽然探出头来，笑得很是开心。</p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p>奇巴纳来到约定地点的时候，丹帝已经在等他了。</p><p>宝可梦联盟的新主席换下了战斗时那身红色的显眼礼服，穿了一套极为日常的暗色羊绒大衣。即便是非常普通的衣服，但穿在他的身上去自行散发出一种难以言表的英俊。</p><p>“这身真不错。”奇巴纳还是没能忍不住，弯起嘴角直言夸赞道。</p><p>“谢谢，但其实远远看你走过来的时候我还在想，只有跟奇巴纳走在一起时大家的注意力才不会全都停留在我身上。”</p><p>龙馆主听出了好友话语中的真诚，于是露齿而笑。</p><p>“那当然，本大爷人长得帅，品味又好。”他走近对方的身边停下来，习惯性地将重心换到右脚，双手插兜看向好友，接着问道：“那么，有什么重要的事要对我说？”</p><p>“今晚方便陪我一起去喝酒吗？”</p><p>“诶？”奇巴纳觉得自己今天好像一直在不停重复这个感叹词。</p><p>“有些事想跟你说，但不是几句话就能说清的问题，感觉不喝点酒，很多话我甚至都说不出口。”丹帝有点抱歉地抬头看着自己的好友，“方便吗？”</p><p>奇巴纳缓缓站直了身体，将重心移会双脚之间，机械地点点头。</p><p>“太好了！”丹帝高兴的击掌，旋即抱起手臂，一手抵着下巴做出一副思索的模样，指尖轻轻摩挲着修剪整齐漂亮的胡子，自言自语道，“那我想想去哪里比较好……嗯……我知道一家店，除了酒水，食物的味道也很不错，最主要是那里很安静。奇巴纳，今晚吃牛排怎么样？”</p><p>奇巴纳再次一下一上地点头，这次他仿佛听到自己骨骼摩擦发出的嘎嘣噶嘣声响。</p><p>“今晚可能要占你很久的时间，真的没关系？”丹帝不放心似的又问了一遍。</p><p>龙馆主又一言不发地摇头，事实上他的大脑还尚未和现实对接，依旧沉浸在丹帝居然会主动提出想去喝酒的震惊中，除了点头摇头别的什么也说不出来。</p><p>“那走吧！”战斗塔的塔主朝好友漾出一个爽朗的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p>随着步入十二月，白昼的时间变短了。黄昏时分天际便早早的透露出一缕暮色，甚至不及太阳完全沉入城市轮廓的尽头，薄雾般的紫罗兰色的晚霞就开始弥漫。奇巴纳和丹帝一前一后下了出租车，钢铠鸦拍打羽翼掀起的强烈的气流，让联盟主席的紫色长发在干洁的空气中摇曳飞扬。丹帝拢了拢滑落到眼前的头发，随着手掌推捋刘海的动作，露出了疏旷的光洁额头。</p><p>奇巴纳强迫自己移开视线，看向一旁餐馆的大门。</p><p>这家餐厅几乎坐满了客人，交谈的喁喁私语和音乐在房间的顶部糅杂碰撞，他们两人走进去，除了引路的侍从，没有得到任何人的关注。</p><p>丹帝和奇巴纳在一个不起眼的角落坐下，挂着职业的人工微笑的侍应生为两人拿来菜单和热手巾。</p><p>“请问两位点什么酒水？”</p><p>“威士忌。”丹帝用目光询问奇巴纳的意见，随后转向侍者追加道，“两杯，加冰。”</p><p>对方记下后很快走开。丹帝将手肘撑在桌子上，抱着双拳抵在自己嘴唇的上方，一瞬不瞬地看着自己的好友。奇巴纳则一边擦拭着修长的手指，一边歪着头查看菜单。每当两人凑在一起，他们四周便会生出一种奇妙的氛围——既不同于奇巴纳独自一人之时的冷峻疏离，也有别于丹帝只身之际散发出的压倒性气魄，似乎附近的空气都变得平和起来，却更令人难以接近。</p><p>“看起来都很不错，要挑花眼了，还是听你推荐吧。”奇巴纳长出了一口气，把菜单合上推到一旁。</p><p>“嗯，那就吃这家店的招牌菜品吧，不会让你失望的。”丹帝保证道，伸手招来侍者下单。</p><p>威士忌送上来后，奇巴纳觉得口渴的厉害，于是端起杯子喝了起来。</p><p>丹帝饶有兴致地观察着奇巴纳用牙齿咬着杯沿，一口一口抿酒的样子。</p><p>“怎么？”奇巴纳被看得浑身不自在，把鼻子以下的部分藏在酒杯的后面，出声问道。</p><p>“没什么，只是想，好久没和你一起吃饭，有种‘啊，都快要忘了原来奇巴纳是这样喝酒’的感慨。”丹帝一手撑着太阳穴，悠悠地回答。</p><p>“我喝酒的样子有什么值得记住的，快点忘掉吧！”</p><p>“哈哈哈。确实很少见嘛。”</p><p>“嗯……因为随时都有可能会收到警方发来帮忙寻人的委托，所以很少有机会喝酒。”奇巴纳点点头，注意到丹帝露出愧疚神情时连忙补充道，“啊，不要担心，现在是冬季，不会有训练师违反规定跑去旷野地带的。”</p><p>“今天机会难得可以敞开喝酒。”他说着举起杯子轻撞了一下好友手中的酒杯。</p><p>“不妨碍你就好。”丹帝塌下双肩，放松了全身的力量，和奇巴纳在一起的时间里他的表情生动而丰富。</p><p>两人的食物被端上桌子，他们两人带着战斗结束后惯有的好胃口大吃特吃起来。一时间，谁也没有讲话。那些美味多汁的牛排，松软的面包和浓稠入味的土豆泥都被两人统统收进胃里。</p><p>打扫完餐盘，奇巴纳主动抬手又为两人点了四杯酒。</p><p>“吃得好满足。”在等待上酒的时候，丹帝心满意足地吁了口气。</p><p>“你还好吗？”龙馆主关切地看着好友微微泛青的眼圈。</p><p>“嗯，只是最近有些累。”战斗塔的老板点点头。</p><p>侍者再次为两人端来酒水和冰桶。</p><p>奇巴纳拿起分量十足的玻璃酒杯，摩挲着杯沿儿，直到对方走远，才重新开口。</p><p>“你太勉强自己了，你应该给自己放个假，休息一下。”他露出了非常忧虑的神色。</p><p>“嗯，这确实是一方面，不过我现在需要这种高负荷的工作。”丹帝苦笑了一下，然后抿了一口新送上来的冰凉酒水。</p><p>“其实这句话，我很早就跟你说过，但恐怕你已经忘了，所以我再说一次，”有着青蓝色眼睛的英俊男人放下酒杯，他一手不自觉地用指尖点着桌面，像是在强调那些话语，“无论什么都要自己一人背负是你的坏毛病。你什么时候才肯学会把这些分给其他人？悠莉，霍普，还我，难道我们不值得你信任吗？”</p><p>“好吧，你是对的。”在奇巴纳讲话的过程中，丹帝的嘴唇几乎抿成一条笔直的白线，最后他吐出长时间之前吸进去的一口气，直视好友的眼睛，好像在做决定是否要把滚落在舌尖上的那些话讲出来。</p><p>“接下来我要说的可全是一切婆婆妈妈的抱怨，希望不要介意。”</p><p>奇巴纳耸耸肩，他移动重心，从椅子上坐直身体，这样即便光线漫漶，他也可以看清丹帝脸上的每一个微小的神态。龙馆主朝好友比了一个“来吧”的手势。</p><p>“……最近，我总觉得很累，感到精疲力尽，搞不清真正的自己到底谁，分不出自己到底想要些什么，也辨不清自己同自己影子的界限，有种即将丧失自我的趋势。”</p><p>“任何人多少都会有这种情况，不只是你。”齐巴纳安慰道。</p><p>但是丹帝并没有被说服，只是摇摇头，丰沛的紫色长发从宽厚的肩膀上滑落，他以指尖抵住额角的姿态也极富魅力，“我知道谁都有迷失自己我的时候，只是到了我这里，嗯……怎么说好呢，这种迷失感尤为强烈，造成的破坏也同样严重。如果我不再是冠军，那么我又该是谁呢？”</p><p>“我累了，齐巴纳。”他说完这句话就陷入了沉默。</p><p>在丹帝倾诉的时间里唱片机奏完了最后一支乐曲，随着音乐的消失，周遭人们的话语声似乎带上了一种奇妙的涣散硬质，像渐渐远去的雷鸣，猛地一听感觉十分突兀，再侧耳谛听却又变得柔软拖沓，渐行渐远。</p><p>齐巴纳沉默地听着远去的雷声，一边心不在焉地拿起杯子抿着酒，等待着对方继续说下去。这一刻他仿佛与多年前那个冒雨前行的小男孩重合了。那时他几乎寻遍了整片森林，只为找到那个需要自己，却又不知何踪的迷路男孩。如今那个小男孩已然长大，但想要保护对方的心情却延续到今日也不曾衰减半分。</p><p>我知道许多，却什么也改变不了。齐巴纳痛苦地想。</p><p>“齐巴纳。”那个长大的男孩抬起透光的金黄色眼瞳，所有的杂音都消失了，昏暗的灯光谨慎地保守着他们两人之间的秘密。</p><p>“我累了。”丹帝确认似的又重复一遍，仿佛在一张纸上将自己的想法用笔一字一句地记下来。“命运眷顾了我，又将我抛弃。第一次败北的不甘，失败后的挫折，无法保护大家的恐惧……哈哈哈，我是傻瓜吗？像个小孩子似的，想要的太多，发现自己得不到的时候就闹情绪。”</p><p>少顷，丹帝有些不好意思地抬起头，朝齐巴纳挤出一个疲倦的微弱笑容。</p><p>“对不起，说是来找你喝酒，结果却是在向你发牢骚。”</p><p>“没关系。难得听你这么坦诚说自己的事情。想说什么都说出来就好，你也不用担心我会对其他人乱讲。”齐巴纳看着对方的眼睛直言相告，不知是酒精的缘故还是屋里太热，他觉得自己的脸皮又些烫热。</p><p>“嗯，我没有不担心这个，毕竟我一直都信任着你。”丹帝吁了一口气，双手交叉摆在桌面上。</p><p>“这些话我没有跟任何人说过，只有你。其实在当自见到你的第一眼起，我就莫名的信任着你。觉得在你面前可以无所顾忌，畅所欲言。事实上，只有在面对你的时候，我可以做回真正的自己。因为你总是很坦然，我行我素。至于别人的看法想法，你并不大放在心上，只做自己想做的事情，并做得轻松又漂亮。和你这样一个完整而独立的人在一起，我感觉自己一直依靠从你那里汲取某种力量才得以保持自我。”</p><p>丹帝把视线移向左侧，话语激起了回忆，而回忆使脑海中浮现出图景，那些画面又引发了感情，于是感情的尖刺开始割裂他一贯从容平缓的声音。</p><p>“说实话，我一直很羡慕你来着。”前冠军稍作停顿，观察着好友听到这句话时的反应。</p><p>但奇巴纳只是沉默，看过来的眼神平和安详，唯有眉心那条深深的竖纹证明他正在十分认真地思考着。</p><p>丹帝收回视线，举起酒杯，握在手中轻轻晃动，他看着里面同样旋转的透明液体，轻声说道，“你第三次参加冠军挑战赛时，以微小的差距惜败于我。那是我第一次见你哭。说实话，当时我很不安。”</p><p>“我以为咱们的友情可能就要结束了，你或许都不会过来和我握手，但是结果你哭着走过来跟我握手，甚至还拥抱了我，说恭喜我实现三连冠的愿望。第二天各大媒体都纷纷这么称呼你——‘最顽强的十三岁少年’。”</p><p>接着丹帝讲起那等兴奋褪去后自己感到的迷茫和忐忑，和自己是如何佩服奇巴纳在那段时间里的勇敢表现等等。奇巴纳确实还记得那次冠军挑战赛，但他已全然记不得那段时间里他自己都做了些什么，不过可以肯定和丹帝讲述的那样略有出入。他之所以看起来从容无畏，不过是因为他唯有忍耐这一条路可走。</p><p>因此奇巴纳根本搞不清丹帝在羡慕自己什么。难道对方是在羡慕自己有足够强大的意志可以忍受所有的中伤和讥讽？但自己必须那样，那时所有人都需要他成为最顽强的十三岁少年，而他也确实是世界上最顽强的少年。</p><p>奇巴纳对此没有任何表示，他放下不知何时喝空的酒杯，把第三杯杯拖近自己这边，默默倾听好友娓娓而谈。</p><p>“所以，齐巴纳你不会明白当我第一次败北后的心情，我真的，真的很不安。你对我真的很重要，我们从十岁起就总是在一起，但是不知为什么，有的时候总会觉得你离我很遥远，最近这种感觉越来越强烈，我知道我有的时候很烦人，现在更失去了冠军的头衔，但我不是有意要让你失望的，我不想失去你。”说到这里，战斗塔的主人像是寻求认同般地抬头看向自己的好友，恰好在对方脸上捕捉到那一闪而过的受伤神情。</p><p>“对不起。说了任性的话，让你为难了。”丹帝飞快地向对方道歉，却并不知道为什么。</p><p>奇巴纳这才意识到自己的失态，心中涌起一种强烈的羞耻，他将身体后撤靠在了椅背上，充满自卫意识地抱起双臂，断然否认道：“不需要道歉，我没有生气。”</p><p>“可是你刚刚明明……”</p><p>“都说了，没有生气！”龙馆主粗暴地打断好友，心烦意乱地抓了抓头发。</p><p>被截断的对话摔碎在餐桌上，那些词汇的碎片开始在他们之间扩散。难以抑制的焦虑不安轻而易举地征服了奇巴纳，迫使他的思绪改变了方向。</p><p>奇巴纳垂下视线盯着酒杯中开始融化的冰块，旋即猛地举杯一饮而尽又放下，玻璃杯底磕在桌面上，发出了短促且柔和的声响。</p><p>“我没有生气，其实我很高兴你愿意跟我说这些。”他把头巾摘下来拿在手里，然后又重新戴上，“不过我确实没有想到倾尽所有后的完败在你眼中会那么严重。”</p><p>丹帝用催问的神情注视着好友。</p><p>“因为本大爷一直以来都如此啊。每一次的对战本大爷都全力以赴，无所畏惧，能想到的办法全部都用过了，但事实上并不是付出就一定能收获预想中的回报，十年的连败战绩就摆在那里，不是吗？你的传奇时代结束了，不会有人比本大爷更难受了，要知道，你的时代就是本大爷的时代啊，唯一一个在你的身后穷追不舍只有本大爷一人啊，丹帝。”奇巴纳说着抬起眼睛，在与丹帝四目相对的那个瞬间，他被自己对好友那深切爱意击中，只想起身越过桌子去亲吻对方的嘴唇。</p><p>但龙馆主及时克制住了自己，修长的双手紧紧握住玻璃杯，装出一副若无其事的样子涩声继续道。</p><p>“事实上……这么说可能是很失礼，但是事实上看到你也会苦恼，会不甘，会挫败，这种感觉……这种感觉真的令人如释重负，因为会让本大爷产生一种自己也终于可以碰触到你的错觉。”</p><p>“你的忧虑完全是多余的，长久以来，本大爷都只注视着你啊，十年间的路途太令人精疲力竭了，即便是本大爷也会有泄气的时候，会觉得自己无论再怎么努力，也终不能让你回头——”齐巴纳忽然回神，猛地闭上嘴巴，但是破坏已经造成了，他清楚的意识到自己错得不可收拾。</p><p>于是一股十分滞重的沉默瞬间袭来，那寂静的重量死死地压进齐巴纳的双肩，以至于他的思维也处于重量的压迫之下，无法正常运转。</p><p>奇巴纳偷瞄了一眼对面的好友。那双透光的琥珀色眼睛大睁，丹帝以注视远景般的视线凝视着自己，双手木然地握着杯子，嘴唇微张，露出莹白的整齐牙齿，就连惊讶的表情都英俊到令人发指。</p><p>“对不起，我刚刚扯远了。”龙馆主用指尖按住两侧太阳穴，似乎有什么坚硬的物质趁他不注意时悄然钻入其中，眼下正在皮肤下的每一道血管中膨胀。</p><p>他放下双手强迫自己沉声说下去，“我想说的是，彻底的失败并不可怕，没能凭一己之力保护大家更不是你的错，你依旧是迦乐尔地区的英雄，这点毋庸置疑。而你就是你。”</p><p>“该说对不起的是我，答应了陪你喝酒，结果自己先喝醉了。”他有气无力地笑了一下，“都是些胡言乱语，也没能给你想要的答案。”</p><p>奇巴纳觉得头痛的厉害，钻进太阳穴里的异物似是已经肿胀到无法取出的地步，人们的喁喁私语犹如蜂刺一般刺激着他的神经。</p><p>他强压下呕吐的欲望，举起两指示意侍从过来结账。</p><p>“奇巴纳。”丹帝略微倾身正要说些什么，但侍从很有效率地走到了他们身边，他咽下送至舌尖的话语，改口说，“你是不是不舒服？”</p><p>“有点恶心。”奇巴纳捂着嘴很是痛苦地说。</p><p>丹帝飞快地在侍者送来的账单上签完字，并附赠给对方一个无懈可击的人工微笑。旋即扭头关切地看向好友，“我们走吧，出去透透气说不定会好些。”</p><p>他们起身，另一位女侍者将他们两人的外套送过来。齐巴纳习惯性边走边穿，眼下却不胜酒力，重心不稳直接歪倒在一旁的丹帝身上。他倾斜一边的肩膀，沉着头，混杂着酒气和古龙香水的炽热鼻息拂过好友的额头。</p><p>“对不起，我醉了。”奇巴纳用非常迟缓地语速诉说着，半睁半闭地眼皮下，那双色泽丰沛的蓝绿色眼球模糊了焦点。</p><p>“没关系。”丹帝稳住他们两人的身体，轻轻摇了摇头，收紧揽着齐巴纳腰部的手臂，空闲的手分别为自己和奇巴纳整理了一下大衣的领子，“尽管靠过来不用客气，注意脚下。”</p><p>说罢，他拉起奇巴纳的胳膊搭在自己的肩上，直到这时，一些好奇的目光纷纷落在了两人身上，但那些视线只停留了几秒钟的时间便收了回去，他们似乎清楚看久了就会显得失礼。</p><p>丹帝不为所动地搂着好友缓缓地走出餐厅。</p><p>此时夜色深沉，街道两侧的霓虹灯发出明暗各异的光彩，室外温度骤降，原本睡意惺忪的齐巴纳打了个哆嗦，蓦然觉得这种突如其来的冷意好像经历过，以前在哪里经历过一次这种砭人肌骨的，潮乎乎的冷，在久远而遥远的地方。</p><p>他于混沌不清的头脑中翻找，终于记起，还是十年前的那个夏日，一场突如其来的雷阵雨让林间的气温骤降，自己冻得浑身瑟瑟发抖，紧挨丹帝都身体一侧却充满了活力的热暖。</p><p>十岁的紫发男孩大睁着澄澈的金色眼瞳问他，“齐巴纳，你还冷吗？”</p><p>“已经不冷了。”思考发出回声。</p><p>“嗯？你说什么？”丹帝的全部注意力都放在寻找出租车上，只是隐约听见奇巴纳嘟哝着些什么。</p><p>“呃——没什么。”龙馆主抬手抵着额头痛苦地沉吟半晌，拿出现实的声音，“回去以后我要洗澡，然后上床睡觉。”</p><p>“好，好，我知道了，你再忍耐一下。”战斗塔的主人依旧四下张望着，心不在焉地随声附和，“我们马上就回去了。”</p><p>然而他们并没能回去。</p><p>湿冷的空气舔舐着齐巴纳裸露在外的皮肤，那些凉意沁入心肺，驱散了些许醉意，虽然两侧的太阳穴还在固执的疼痛着，但奇巴纳感觉自己好多了，于是他轻柔地挣脱出丹帝的手臂，扶着好友的肩膀重站位脚步。他没有拉开两人的距离，站在极近的位置，低头注视着对方全神贯注找车的模样。</p><p>深褐色皮肤的年轻人就着身高的优势越过好友的头顶，看到他们身后有人从餐厅里追出来。那个陌生人低头含胸，两手不自然的插在口袋中，跑得很快，而且完全没有收住脚步的架势。他因酒醉而变得迟滞的大脑并不能明白这到底意味着什么，但他还是本能地将丹帝拽进自己的怀里，让他避开对方的行动轨迹。奇巴纳赶在男人冲上来将两人撞倒之前的一瞬间，调换了自己和丹帝的位置，用高大的身体包裹住自己的好友。</p><p>“丹帝先生！”那陌生人距离他们极近的时候，忽然抬头绝望而狂热地喊道，“我爱您啊！请成为只属于我一个人的冠军吧！”</p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p>悠莉和霍普两人吃完饭先一步离开餐厅。他们走出温暖干燥的密闭空间来到灯火初燃的街道，寒凉的空气亲吻着他们的面颊。</p><p>“散步过去吧，反正也不远。”霍普提议。</p><p>“嗯，正好吃的有点太多了。”悠莉点点头。</p><p>吸取之前的几次教训，霍普这次终于及时把“我觉得你不是吃的有点多，而是太多了。”这句话咽回胃里。</p><p>两个孩子肩并肩走在长街上，道路两旁的商店里传来欢快的音乐。他们在嘈杂的音乐和汽车驶过的背景音里有一搭没一搭的闲聊，直到两人手机不约而同的响起。</p><p>解锁发现是新闻弹窗，标题写着新联盟主席遭受袭击，悠莉和霍普点开后，最先看到的是一张新闻配图。</p><p>丹帝跪在坚硬的马路上，朝着镜头的方向高抬着头，那双大睁地金色眼睛却掠过镜头看向其后的方向，仿佛搜寻着远处地平线上的什么东西，脸上的凝固出一种正在忍受极大痛苦的表情。</p><p>照片中丹帝就这么跪在那里，用力着抱着怀里的齐巴纳。</p><p>龙馆主毫无生气地低垂着头，橘色的头巾滑下来挡住了眼睛，脸歪向一侧埋在前冠军的胸前。他蜷缩着颀长的双腿，双手捂住自己的侧腹，丹帝的左手摁压在他的手上，涌出的鲜血打湿了他们交叠的指缝和暗色外衣的布料。</p><p>有两个上前帮忙的好心人爬跪在他们身边，稍远的地方围满神色各异的路人。</p><p>霍普没有说话，掉头拔腿就跑，悠莉追不上他，只好放出来电汪绊倒自己的好友。她不顾人群投来的诧异目光快跑过去，蹲下身揪住霍普的衣襟，用一种让男孩感到十分陌生的严厉口吻，一字一顿地说。</p><p>“不要慌，霍普。丹帝他没事，齐巴纳也会没事的。我们叫出租车去拳关市的医院！”</p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p>丹帝做完笔录离开警局来到医院的时候，已经是后半夜了。奇巴纳早已出了手术室被被推回病房。宝可梦联盟主席身上那件染血的大衣服说什么也不能再穿了，等在医院的霍普跟自家大哥要了城内公寓的钥匙，和喷火龙一并回去取干净的衣物。</p><p>医院的楼梯间总是弥漫着一股强烈消毒水的气味。但是不同的病区和病房又有自己独特的味道。丹帝走进奇巴纳的单人病房，闻到了生理盐水和沾满碘酒的纱布的散发出来的刺鼻气息。</p><p>病床上奇巴纳正在沉睡着，连接着他身体的仪器也像是睡着了一样，发出均匀细微的运转声。室内天花板上的吊灯光线微弱，令病房里的所有事物都昏昏欲睡。</p><p>丹帝走到奇巴纳的跟前，白色的薄被因为奇巴纳睡在下面而微微隆起，他把上面的一个褶皱轻轻抹平。</p><p>“你在想什么啊，齐巴纳。”他知道这些话语其实只是说给自己一个人听。</p><p>“不要做多余的事啊，我很强的，并不需要你保护。”</p><p>但是话音未落，迦勒底的英雄忽然变得无比泄气，他把脸埋进手掌，脱力地倒进座椅中。</p><p>“……对不起，对不起。奇巴纳。我不是这个意思。”</p><p>昏睡中，奇巴纳依旧眉心紧蹙，摆放在被单外面的双手呈现出攥握的姿态，仿佛他在梦中试图抓住些什么。</p><p>丹帝抬头，拾起好友的左手。在奇巴纳紧阖的眼皮下可以看到眼球微微颤动，梦境还在继续，但攥紧的拳头在宽厚温暖的掌心中缓缓脱力松弛，修长而匀称的手指呈现出自然的弯曲。</p><p>这种惴惴不安的心情如此熟悉。丹帝在头脑中搜寻匹配的片段，意识到那是十年前的一个夏日，眼下回想起来，却好像是发生在另一个遥远的世界里的久远故事。当时他一个人在微寐森林里迷了路，暴雨瓢泼，俄顷雷声大作，自己找不到回去的。然后……然后，奇巴纳就从蓊郁的森林深处走了出来，找到了他。</p><p>请你像当年一样，再次找到我吧。丹帝无声地请求着。</p><p>“诶？丹帝先生你还在这里？”</p><p>前冠军抬起头，金色的眼睛凝视着现任冠军深褐色的虹膜。</p><p>“嗯。你不回去吗？”丹帝询问着，缓缓放开自己紧握着奇巴纳的双手。</p><p>“我在等霍普。”悠莉缓缓走进病房，顺便关上了房门。</p><p>“你们真好要。”前冠军干巴巴地说，他不想在弟弟好友面前表现得很失礼，但是嘴巴好像已经脱离了他的掌控。</p><p>“那自然。”女孩无所谓地耸耸肩。</p><p>“医生说奇巴纳什么时候醒了吗？”</p><p>“没有切确的时间哦。不过医生说没大碍哦，奇巴纳先生还在睡应该是麻醉剂的缘故。”</p><p>“嗯，他一向很强壮，肯定会很快好起来的。”</p><p>悠莉察觉到，其实很多时候丹帝的所有思绪和话题都围绕着奇巴纳一个人。</p><p>“哎~丹帝先生原来也是普通人啊。”女孩捂着嘴巴，用装出来的惊讶口吻说道。</p><p>“为什么会这么讲？”丹帝的声音一滞。</p><p>“嗯~”悠莉用食指可爱地轻点着自己圆鼓鼓的脸颊，视线望向墙壁右上方贴着的卫生宣传海报，但并没有真的去看它。</p><p>“因为丹帝先生给其他人的感觉就是只对宝可梦对战感兴趣嘛。”</p><p>“……啊，确实。现在我也觉得自己太专注某一点，而忽略了很多。”前冠军沉思着点点头，但他的思想像是被磁石吸引的铁线，下个瞬间又飞回奇巴纳那里，“今天也是，要是我再注意一下周围，奇巴纳就不会躺在这里了。”说到这里他的声音几乎低不可闻。</p><p>金色眼瞳流露出来的费解又痛苦的视线随着主人的所思所想停驻在奇巴纳平静的睡脸上。</p><p>“你为什么要做这种事啊。”他并没有真的期望这个问题能得到答复。</p><p>但是。</p><p>“嗯？难道不是因为他一直以来都喜欢着你的缘故吗。”悠莉用一种陈述事实的口气随随便便地说。</p><p>“…………诶？”丹帝猛地抬头。</p><p>“啊！都这个时候了，我得先去喂一下苍响它们。”女孩看着自己的电子腕表，刷得站起来,她无视了丹帝难看的脸色，和从翕动的双唇中挤出“等等……”</p><p>“再见丹帝先生。”她坚定的关上病房门走了出去。</p><p>悠莉离开后，丹帝一个人在奇巴纳的病床前又坐了很长一段时间。期间霍普送来了干净的外衣。索尼娅，露璃娜，聂梓和卡芜他们接连过来看望，不久又纷纷告离，最后没有一人留下。病房里空空荡荡，唯有他和奇巴纳而已。丹帝头一次意识到他们的存在，他们的离开。他们的对话，他们的呼吸，他们闪躲的眼神和挥手告别的姿态，如尘埃般漂浮在房间的每个角落，触处可见。</p><p>悠莉的话还在他脑海中回荡，丹帝终于体会到了比肩负十年冠军头衔更沉重，比无法保护他人更痛苦的感受——当好友的内心在被一点点磨损时，自己却一无所知。</p><p>冬日新生的阳光只洒在奇巴纳躺着的地方，他凝视着白色被单上的光照无声移动的轨迹，直到护士过来通知探病时间终了。</p><p>丹帝慢吞吞地起身准备向好友告别，然而却不知道自己该说些什么——这是以前和奇巴纳一起时从未有过的。这一刻，他得以认清了一个无可撼动的事实：自己是多么需要奇巴纳。</p><p>离开医院的时候，天已亮了，醒来的拳关市开始展露出它那生机勃勃的劲头。有员工在自家店前的石砖路上洒水，张贴新款到货的海报，摆上季节限定甜品的展板。花店和水果店的周围荡漾着玫瑰和草莓的芬芳。</p><p>丹帝没有回公寓，也没有回家，只是选择了一条僻静的道路漫无目的地缓缓前行。他觉得又饿又累，之前和奇巴纳一起吃下的晚餐久远是好像是上个辈子的事了。思及好友，所有的力量似乎被抽离了躯体，丹帝再也走不动了，就近在一个公园长椅上坐下。</p><p>他倾身把脸埋进手掌，闭着眼睛，想着奇巴纳，想着躺在洁白的病床上的奇巴纳；想着睡在一片明晰光照里的奇巴纳；想着在寒冷的夜晚醉酒歪倒在自己身上的奇巴纳，对方呼出的温暖鼻息像某种毛绒绒的宝可梦，温柔地蹭过自己的脸颊。</p><p>丹帝明明刚刚离开医院，此刻便又想回去了。他实在想见自己的好友，想和他说话，迫切到几乎难以抑制的地步。私下里奇巴纳真诚的谈吐和干脆利落的举止，轻轻拉拽头巾的动作，倾听自己抱怨时认真严肃的神情，屈起颀长的双腿坐在自己身旁时的姿势，无一不令他思念。</p><p>就在这漫无边际的回想中，丹帝的心情慢慢趋于温煦平和。</p><p>奇巴纳身上有一种极其率真的气质，从两人孩童时代邂逅那刻，便一直深深吸引着他，甚至只是想起，就会令自己感到安心。</p><p>这个认知丹帝蓦然想起过往的岁月，他仿佛还置身于一个封闭的环形跑道上，在一个安逸舒适的空间内周而复始地兜圈子。明知哪里也抵达不了，却又无法停下，因为那是自己仿佛被规划出来的顺畅人生。</p><p>这天丹帝直接返回了战斗塔，接下来的一个星期，他都没有从那里出去过。</p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p>齐巴纳醒了过来，他是突然醒来的，在清醒和昏迷之间不存在迷蒙的灰色地带，亦如他陷入昏迷时那样。在他睁开双眼的那刻，大脑的活动已经彻底恢复正常。</p><p>“真是好久不见了！”病人听到一个很是欢喜的声音说道，“你睡了两个月！”</p><p>“什——啊！”齐巴纳惊慌失措地撑起身体，然后被撕裂的剧痛击倒，摔回床上。</p><p>“骗你的，你睡了……嗯，让我瞧瞧，”悠莉扭头看着墙上的钟表默算了一下，“不到九个小时。</p><p>“你这家伙……”齐巴纳额头瞬间渗出一片细密的冷汗，他咬着牙嘶声说到一半停下，等撕心裂肺的疼痛缓缓趋于平缓后，才气吁吁地补完要说的话，“好恶劣。”</p><p>“是你的反应太棒了，让人不自觉地想要欺负你。不过你还蛮幸运的，没怎么伤到内脏，一点也不严重哦。”</p><p>“丹帝呢？他没事吧？”龙馆主舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，吞下溢到舌尖的痛苦呻吟，终于说出了自己从醒来就最先浮上脑际的问题，“那个男人想伤害他，你们……”</p><p>“不用担心，丹帝没事，那个狂热粉丝刺伤你以后吓得掉头跑走了，不到两个小时他就自首了。”悠莉不疾不徐从椅子上站起来，她走进桌子给病人倒杯。</p><p>“倒是你，你感觉怎么样？”女孩说着拉开抽屉去拿吸管，好方便奇巴纳可以维持躺倒的姿势吞咽。</p><p>“你还记得都发生了什……”结果预想放在抽屉里吸管不见了踪影，悠莉说到这里便停了下来。齐巴纳知道对方并没有在等待自己回应，所以同样沉默不语。</p><p>在忽然降临的寂静中，病人想起醒来前做的那个梦。这时他才恍然意识到，自己已经很久没有做梦了。</p><p>而醒来前梦中的场景也和以往大不相同。梦境里他和丹帝驱车行驶在一片荒芜的旷野中，密不透风的蟹青色雨云包裹着太阳，弥散出的光线均匀地洒满世界，不投下任何阴影——整个世界被来自地四面八方的呼啸风声笼罩，冷得出奇。</p><p>他驱车行驶在颠簸的道路上，丹帝就坐在副驾的位置，凝视着窗外。灰黄色的田野像不知疲倦地海涛一样连绵起伏，一群有着深蓝色斑纹的毛辫羊抬头驻足，目送他们渐行渐远。</p><p>丹帝紫色的丰沛长发向后聚拢披在右肩上，露出的侧脸英俊得令人窒息，甚至美出了某种渺茫的意味，宛如梦中的天光，下一秒便会消失。于是他把车拐到靠近草丛的路边停下，熄火拉下手刹。然后解开安全带，一手抵住身边人的肩膀，倾身凑过去吻住了对方。</p><p>在他们分开的时候，他看到丹帝冲自己微笑一下，那笑容浓烈而静谧，像太阳沉入地平线后爆发出的橙红色夕晖。</p><p>他的好友伸手托住自己的下颏——手掌带来一丝凉意——回吻了自己。这个吻也是凉的，就像无时无刻不在提醒着他，这是在梦里。</p><p>但奇巴纳还是放任自己与丹帝的幻影唇齿纠缠，直到耳边传来医疗设备的嗡鸣，余韵徐歇的钝痛粗暴地将他拖上现实的峭壁。</p><p>“找到了！”悠莉在慰问品的塑料袋里发现了要找的东西，她把吸管插进水杯，端着凑过来。“你睡着了？”</p><p>“没。”奇巴纳以疲惫不堪地语气回应。</p><p>“喏，喝水。”</p><p>女孩把水杯递过去，龙馆主就偏过头来叼住吸管喝水。</p><p>“听护士说，丹帝一直守到清晨探望时间结束才走哦。”</p><p>“那家伙在自责吧。”奇巴纳吐掉吸管，目光四下搜寻自己的手机和精灵球，“我的……”</p><p>“你的的宝可梦被露璃娜小姐带回去照顾啦，手机的话在这里哦。”</p><p>“嗯。”奇巴纳用一个简短的音节作为回应。他小心地接过手机，飞快地给丹帝发了短信，表示自己一切都好。在等待丹帝回复的时间里，奇巴纳歪着手机随意拍了一下医院病房里的什物摆设，在自己的SNS上发布了一条照片动态，然后又迅速登出。</p><p>他喘息了一下，切回和丹帝的对话框，发布的信息状态已跳转成已读，但还是没有收到回复。</p><p>“手机拿来，不要再玩了，医生说过要静养哦。”悠莉以不用拒绝的口吻要求道。</p><p>“本大爷再等短信。”奇巴纳装出一副可怜巴巴地样子。</p><p>“那也不行。你呀，喜欢丹帝喜欢过头啦。”悠莉冷漠地从奇巴纳的手中抽出手机扣在桌面上，神情认真地总结。</p><p>“本大爷知道啊，而且已经没救了啊。”奇巴纳无不悲哀地喃喃自语，刚刚喝下的水分仿佛已经完全蒸发在身体里，干涩的声带震动，传来撕裂的痛感，发出的音节也支离破碎，东倒西歪在枕头上无从辨识。</p><p>“你再睡会吧。”女孩说着扯平自己衣服上的褶皱，“我去叫护士，等下聂梓先生会过来陪床。”</p><p>好的。齐巴纳想这样回答对方，但他嘴唇翕动没有发出一丝声响，原本半睁半闭的眼睑缓缓垂下，黑暗迫不及待地四面压来。</p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p>一月的上旬，气温已彻底冷下来，白昼被挤压出一副仓促彷徨的模样。刚过傍晚，太阳在天空搅起的粉橙色云尘便开始慢慢下沉。工作人员们已经相继完成了今天的全部工作，他们收拾好桌面和通勤包，陆陆续续向正在检查材料的奇巴纳道别。不一会儿，整个办公室只剩下奇巴纳自己一人了。馆主抬头看了一下钟表，距离和悠莉约好的时间还差四十五分钟，于是决定借用公共淋浴间洗个澡。</p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p>奇巴纳关灯，锁好办公室门，沿着平时常走的通道慢慢走出建筑。</p><p>“嗨，奇巴纳先生。好久不见。”远远地，他便看到穿着可爱棉服的现任冠军在员工出口的外侧等着自己。女孩鹅黄色帽子上的毛球随着她仰头的动作跟着来回晃动。</p><p>“嗨，所以有什么重要的事情来找我？”龙馆主走近，拉下挡住嘴巴的围巾，露出温和的笑容。</p><p>他讲话时，透明的空气中升起浅白色的柔软气团。</p><p>“没有什么重要的，就是忽然想来看看你。”悠莉露出绵羊一样温顺的表情，轻声说道。</p><p>“……真的吗？”奇巴纳深吸了一口潮湿而冷的空气，闻到了浓郁的冰雪的味道。今晚要下雪了，他心不在焉地想。</p><p>“当然是假的。”</p><p>尴尬的沉默在他们之间蔓延，奇巴纳挠了挠头，迟疑地说道。</p><p>“……所以，到底……”</p><p>“吃糖吗？”悠莉打断他，从口袋里掏出自己的柠檬压片糖递给奇巴纳。</p><p>“呃，谢谢。”他别无选择地接过吃了两粒，随着柠檬糖酸甜的味道在舌头上化开，“有什么不太对劲”的疑虑在他的头脑里滋长。</p><p>很快奇巴纳便发现了悠莉的目的，他看到丹帝匆匆从宝物库的拐角朝这边跑了过来。</p><p>“喂！”他哭笑不得地瞪着个头娇小的年少冠军。</p><p>“别误会，不是为了你。”悠莉翻了翻眼睛，毫不退缩地瞪了回去，“我是被霍普念叨得实在受不了了，你跟丹帝和好后记得抽空回家看看他。”</p><p>“我们没吵架。”奇巴纳一愣，旋即换上一副无可奈何的神色。</p><p>“我不在乎好吗？我只是想需要你们两个这个周末回家吃晚饭，这样霍普和阿姨就不会担心了，你没听错，是你，们，两，个。”她用一种装出来的甜蜜口吻一字一句地说道，脸上挤出的笑脸看奇巴纳看来都有些发酸了。</p><p>“这不是我一个人就能决定的事。”龙馆主头疼地叹息。</p><p>“我知道，所以才要你们两个好好谈谈。”她有些不满地看着对方，“那之后你们两个有好好聊过吗？”</p><p>奇巴纳还想说些什么为自己辩解，但是丹帝已经跑到了他们身边。</p><p>“奇巴纳！我……”丹帝沉重地喘息像手风琴拖长发出的嗡鸣，仿佛他刚刚不休不止地跑了上百万公里。</p><p>那些还没能成型的词汇堵在他的喉咙里，于是他只得转向悠莉，有些抱歉的冲女孩点点头，“谢谢你，帮我约奇巴纳，他跟我这里总是推脱没空。”</p><p>“没关系哦。”悠莉摇摇头，垂下视线看了眼腕表，“我还有事先走了，你们两个慢慢聊。”</p><p>说罢将两人留在原地，快步离开了。</p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p>齐巴纳打开出租车门的动作非常沉稳而规范，甚至每个细小的动作都极其精准，这恰恰透露出他正在竭力装作一切都好。丹帝看着自己的好友谨慎地付了车费，并时刻注意不要碰到司机的皮肤。</p><p>丹帝跟在奇巴纳的身后一路走上公寓大门的台阶。</p><p>“你到底要这样默不作声的跟着我跟到什么时候？”龙馆主掏出钥匙拧开门锁，余光中意识到宝可梦联盟的主席一副要跟进门来的架势，便再沉不住气地打破了自悠莉走后便一直持续在两人之间的尴尬静默。</p><p>他把钥匙留在锁孔里，转身抱起双臂瞪着眼前的人。</p><p>“你到底想干嘛？”</p><p>“奇巴纳，你为什么要躲着我。”这句责备并不是丹帝真的在抱怨，而是他情急之下脱口而出。</p><p>“我没有。”这个否定也同样太快了，但奇巴纳硬着头皮继续反驳道，“如果你一开口就是这种不实的指责，那我也没有什么跟你好谈的了，而且是你一直再躲我才对。”</p><p>“我不是在躲你！真的不是！只是最近真的太忙了，我一直想要来见你，却总是被这样那样的事情绊住！我也不是在指责你，我今天过来找你是真的有事要跟你说，只是，我只是……”丹帝同样急切地说，但求能将自己的真实心意顺利传达给好友。</p><p>龙馆主叹了口气，低头注视着矮了自己半头的好友忽然感到一阵无力。丹帝，你到底要我怎么样才好呢？他苦涩地暗自思忖，同时头疼地叹息道：“我知道，抱歉，我也不是那个意思。”</p><p>战斗塔的塔主踌躇了，罕见地露出一副手足无措的神情，无意识地用抱起手臂，用右手的掌心来回搓弄着自己下颏修剪整齐的胡子。</p><p>奇巴纳移开视线瞪着地面，习惯性地等待着好友梳理思绪。</p><p>丹帝沉默良久，终于想好自己要表达的语句后先是深深吐息了一下，他双手轻拍了拍自己的脸颊，然后自然下垂到身体的两侧，掌心紧紧握拳，一如每次战斗时的模样。</p><p>“我没有在躲你，我只是一直在思考自己到底想要什么。”他微微仰头看向奇巴纳。</p><p>“今天想好了？”对方用一种仅仅确认事实似的态度反问道。</p><p>“嗯。”丹帝点点头，那双通透的金色眼睛上倒映出好友的身影，“我不想要你做什么‘冠军的守门者’或是什么‘王者之盾’。”</p><p>“这也不是我本意。”奇巴纳冷淡地说。</p><p>“嗯，我明白的。对不起，奇巴纳，我太差劲了，一直以来让你这么痛苦。”</p><p>仿佛有一只看不见的手猛地攥住了奇巴纳的心脏，呼吸这件本该习以为常的事情都变得陌生和困难起来，但他还是竭力用四平八稳的语调说，“不是你的错。”</p><p>“这就是我的错。”丹帝摇摇头，“你的那些痛苦都是我长久以来的漠视造成的，而且，而且我不仅仅漠视了你的感情，也漠视了我自己真实的心意。但是在这段时间里，我终于明白了，所以才更应该向你道歉。之前我不应该对你说谎，啊，不过我说奇巴纳对我很重要是真的，说不想失去你也是真的，想要你一直追赶我的身后，和我永远战斗下去也是真的，只是……”羞愧像一个质地坚硬的球体，包裹住他所有想说的话语，梗在喉间。</p><p>于是前冠军用力的吞咽，努力把那股胀痛挤入胃里。</p><p>“我说不喜欢现在这样想回到从前，只想要奇巴纳当自己的劲敌和好友是骗人的。我其实是更加贪婪的人，我想要和你在一起，让奇巴纳只属于我一个人。”</p><p>“……哈？你在说什么傻话？”奇巴纳皱起眉头。他听出自己话语中异样僵硬的声调，于是清了清喉咙，“你发烧了？”</p><p>“没有。”丹帝看向对方的面孔坚定而沉着，带着每场对战时特有的，不可动摇的神情，“我渴求着你，想要奇巴纳只属于我一人。”</p><p>“…………本大爷啊，本大爷对你这家伙……可恶啊！事到如今你还再自说自话些什么啊。”奇巴纳拉下头巾，遮盖住自己烧得发热的眼皮，他停顿片刻，深深吸气把空气压进自己的肺腑，将梗在气管中感情的块体咽下，并赶在自己的勇气消失之前，终于把补完了想说的话，“之前不就说过了，本大爷早就是你的了啊。”</p><p>就这样齐巴纳将自己说进了沉默里。</p><p>“诶？”面对突如其来的，巨大的喜悦，丹帝因过于震惊而只发出一个虚弱的音节。</p><p>“诶？”他像傻了似的又重复了一次，声音重新凝聚起热烈的紧张感，“诶？！什么时候？！！！！”</p><p>“上次喝酒的时候。给本大爷认真听别人说话啊！”奇巴纳半是气恼，半是羞耻地吼了回去。</p><p>“奇巴纳说得那么隐晦，我怎么可能明白！”</p><p>“谁管你啊！笨蛋战斗狂！”</p><p>“既然知道我是笨蛋，还不把话说清的奇巴纳才更过分！”</p><p>“哈？你这家伙，讲点道……”被激起胜负欲的龙馆主还想再说些什么，他的视线在距离自己更近的地方与丹帝的目光碰触到一起，于是所有言语都被吸入空气里。</p><p>奇巴纳只觉得好友的锐利目光穿透了身体，自己已经被剥得只剩骸骨，再隐藏不住任何东西了。</p><p>“奇巴纳！我……”</p><p>奇巴纳紧张地抬起胳膊，截住丹帝未能说完的对话，他用力摩挲自己的后颈，那里的体温正在一路攀升。</p><p>龙馆主下意识地收紧了腿部的肌肉。</p><p>“好了，可以了，我都知道了……很，很晚了，你也早点回去休息吧。”奇巴纳先一步移开视线，转身拔出钥匙，摁下把手推门躲进了自己的房子。</p><p>然而丹帝几乎是与他同时移动的。</p><p>齐巴纳身上有种似有若无的古龙香水味，这股香味藏在他的手腕和脖颈间，随着自身体温的热度不断蒸腾蔓延，充斥了丹帝的鼻腔，又作用到了的大脑，像一只手揪着前冠军的衣襟引导着他的一举一动。</p><p>当看的对方发出逃走的讯号时，前冠军像每一个优秀的捕猎者那般迅猛地行动了，他紧随其后也闪进屋里。</p><p>因为没明确的邀请，也没有正式的拒绝，所以丹帝全然听凭本能行动着。门板在两人身后闭合落锁地那一瞬，战斗塔的塔主倏然迈近一步，伸出双手摁住好友的肩膀，把人扳向自己，然后踮起脚尖，第一次吻了对方。</p><p>齐巴纳为这意料之外的发展而惊讶地张开了嘴巴，丹帝的舌头便趁机毫不客气地滑进来。他们尝到了彼此口中薄荷气泡水和柠檬压片糖的味道。</p><p>齐巴纳发出一声短促的鼻音，那一刻，他感觉自己口中数年干涸带来的尘土和沙砾被洗净了，冲刷地纤尘不染。他又可以重新讲话了，吐字清晰地说出心中每一个所思所想的全部音节。想要倾诉的欲望让齐巴纳地胃部引起一阵痉挛。</p><p>他笨拙地吞咽着好友渡过来的唾液，卷起舌头于舔舐对方的舌苔，就这样渴水似的与丹帝亲了起来。</p><p>在两人暂时中断亲吻的间隙，齐巴纳不可置信地摩挲着自己的嘴唇，重新凝聚起的勇气催促着他去告诉丹帝——自己是如此喜欢他，从少年时代起，在他们两个还是穿着短裤，追着宝可梦跑来跑去的小男孩的时候，他就喜欢他了。</p><p>“丹帝，我……”齐巴纳的话语被一个追过来的亲吻打断。</p><p>于是所有的想法都被追逐纠缠的舌头搅乱，他们在昏暗的玄关处拉扯撕咬着吻成一团。</p><p>“奇巴纳。”丹帝恋恋不舍地放开了那双被自己咬的红肿的嘴唇，抬手为好友擦去嘴角溢出的唾液。“你硬了。”</p><p>齐巴纳这才察觉自己勃起的性器正隔着裤子抵在对方的腹肌上。</p><p>“你真啰嗦。”他难为情地涨红了脸，抓住丹帝的右手作势要用力地咬下去。但在发现对方毫不退缩的时候，锋利的虎牙只是碰了碰前冠军戴着手套的手背，然后轻咬变成了亲吻。</p><p>他伸手捧住丹帝的右手，把脸埋进其中，从掌心一路吻到指尖，用牙齿叼住手套把它扯掉并吐在地板上。他伸出舌头慢慢地，轻柔地扫过对方向上摊开的指腹，接着舔舐又变成了吮吸。</p><p>齐巴纳的唾液濡湿了丹帝的手指。</p><p>“奇—巴—纳—”战斗塔的塔主从咬紧的牙缝中挤出好友的名字，他也分不清这声呼唤到底是在向对方发出警告又或是在举手投降。</p><p>“我是真的不想让我们的第一次发生在玄关。”丹帝额头上血管暴起，一边嘶声说着，一边用自己同样勃起的性器顶住齐巴纳的大腿。</p><p>他开合手指夹住那条四下捣乱的舌头，一手揪住对方的衣襟。</p><p>“但是如果你再继续的话，我可能就忍不住了。”</p><p>“啊，哈，辣，辣窝们去窝斯。”口水从奇巴纳不能闭合的嘴角处淌下来。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>他们就像所有性急的情侣一样，踢掉鞋子，跌跌撞撞地，撕扯着向卧室的方向走去。途中齐巴纳解开自己和丹帝挂着精灵球的腰带，两串精灵球掉在地毯上，发出圆润的声音。而丹帝同样不甘示弱地拉掉齐巴纳的橘色头巾，并顺势取下对方发辫上的皮筋，随手扔到脚下。</p><p>高大的龙馆主摇了摇散开的夜晚一样的头发，伴随一声放松的气音——那种专属于卧室枕边的喘息。让丹帝忍无可忍地拉下他的头，重新吻住。</p><p>他们就这样嘴唇黏着嘴唇，手掌贴着彼此的皮肤，在黑暗中摸索行进了一个世纪的时间，才终于撞进了卧室。</p><p>齐巴纳的床铺很大，明显是根据主人特殊的身高专门定制的，但即便如此，当他们两人摔在上面时，床脚和软垫还是发出一声不堪重负地呻吟。</p><p>齐巴纳扯掉上衣甩到地板上的样子就好像再也不想见到它们一样。他支起光裸的身体，伸手扣住丹帝的裤腰将人拽向床的中央，一边解开金属纽扣与裤链。</p><p>他急切地把脸挨近丹帝的胯部，当那根尺寸大得不合常理的勃起性器弹出内裤的束缚时，齐巴纳的五官挪位，仿佛被什么人又用匕首捅了一次侧腹。</p><p>但这犹豫持续了不过一秒的时间，面对挑战从不退缩的龙馆主伸手握住轻轻握住丹帝的性器，刚开始带着一丝试探，随后缓缓施加力量，忽轻忽重地来回抚摸。</p><p>“奇巴纳……”丹帝的阴茎随着奇巴纳手上的动作也越来越硬，他完全躺倒在好友的床上，轻轻喘息。</p><p>“要出来吗？”奇巴纳问。</p><p>“要。”丹帝瞪着天花板，老实地点点头，然后他听到一声从昏暗中传来的轻笑。</p><p>下一秒奇巴纳勇敢地张开嘴，为前冠军做起了在二十一岁的人生中，谁也不曾为他做过的事情。</p><p>丹帝被好友这出乎意料的行为有些吓到，但湿热口腔的触感实在是太好了，让他无法自控的放松了身体，闭起眼睛任由齐巴纳处置，全心享受着自己从未有过地性体验。</p><p>“嗯——”他发出一声愉快的叹息，在黑暗中逐一确认好友身上的每一个部位，后颈，肩膀，上臂，手腕，掌心和十根指头。</p><p>丹帝用手指依次抚摸着好友的每一片皮肤，听到对方用鼻腔发出细碎的哼喘。天鹅绒一样的舌头包裹舔舐着自己的龟头，带来真真切切的美妙滋味。这种感觉不同于平日他自慰时单一的上下撸动，而是一种被包裹起来的整体感，湿漉漉，滑溜溜的。</p><p>他曾不止一次的幻想过自己的劲敌兼好友为自己手淫和口交，当仅存于脑海中的下流念头全部变成现实时，这感觉实在是太好了，好过头了！丹帝深深地，长长地吐出一口气，这时他才意识到自己一直在屏住呼吸。</p><p>奇巴纳的唇舌热情地来回舔舐吮吸他粗大硬挺的阴茎，空闲的双手轻轻揉弄着裸露在口腔外部的柱身和沉甸甸的囊袋。</p><p>丹帝发出断续的闷哼，不自觉地缓缓上下起伏挺送腰胯，随着每一下的动作，对方喉咙收紧挤压龟头产生的快感都让他后腰虚浮酸软，仿佛置于温热的水中。</p><p>对于奇巴纳来说，在口交的过程中时间似乎被无限拉长，他不知道自己上下晃动头部，吮吸吞咽了多久，只知道丹帝如果再不射精自己的下颚就要脱臼了，那根粗大性器的柱身撑满了口腔，尽管他尽力打开喉咙也不能将丹帝整根含下，随着每一次的移动，饱胀浑圆的龟头都在蹂躏着自己的喉咙，让他不禁有些担心第二天自己还能不能顺利发声。</p><p>“齐，嗯……齐巴纳，啊，可，啊，可以了…”一直享受奇巴纳服务的丹帝也同样早已忘记了时间的概念，虽然他一直强迫自己不要太过丢脸的迅速高潮，但这种新鲜的快感太强烈了。他喘息急促而滚烫，腰胯上下摆动的频率愈发变快，丹帝的手指穿过奇巴纳深黑色的头发，按在奇巴纳温暖汗湿的头皮上。</p><p>“呼……哈，停，停……我要—快停—嗯！”丹帝言不由衷的请求就中断在这里。</p><p>在奇巴纳一次用力地吮吸之后，战斗塔的塔主弓起身体，收紧攥握黑发的十指，绷紧大腿抽送胯部，迅猛地戳刺了几下，直接射在了奇巴纳的嘴里，然后整个人脱力地瘫倒在床垫上。</p><p>“咳，咳……”奇巴纳迅速后撤，但依旧被喷进喉管的黏稠精液呛到。他咳嗽着，用手接住着溢出嘴角的浓厚浊液，一边去够床头柜上的纸巾。</p><p>他把腥涩的精液吐在纸巾上，团成一团随意地扔下床，抬头朝对方露齿而笑。</p><p>“好浓啊！”龙馆主艰难地挪动自己麻木发涩的舌头调侃着。</p><p>丹帝脸颊绯红，双手遮挡着鼻尖和嘴唇，高潮后的舒畅和倦怠还堆积在他的四肢，只能心有不甘地反驳道，“你，你这是犯规！”</p><p>“你这么可爱才是犯规。”奇巴纳眯缝起眼睛，坏笑把丹帝拖到大床的中央，爬上对方的身体。</p><p>他埋首凑近汗湿的脖颈探来探去，嗅着丹帝毛孔散发出来的独特气味。奇巴纳用鼻尖拨开丰沛的紫色长发，轻轻吮吸耳后连接下颏的那片皮肤。</p><p>丹帝轻轻搂着奇巴纳腰胯，在平复呼吸和心跳的时间里，任由对方依仗身高的优势死死压着自己，享受了一会儿那些绵密无隙的亲吻。</p><p>“把衣服脱掉吧。”奇巴纳在前冠军的皮肤上吮吸出一个红色的印记，然后退开为两人腾出活动的空间。</p><p>丹帝用行动作为回应，脱下衣服的动作干脆利落，隆起的肌肉如肉食动物那样绷得紧紧的，显得健美而洒脱。他体毛稍显浓密，胸口和腿部都覆盖着柔软的汗毛。</p><p>同时奇巴纳也蹬掉褪到纤细脚踝上的内裤，赤条条的身体完成展露在丹帝的眼前。</p><p>战斗塔的塔主知道自己的好友有一个十分完美的身体，但是他没想到能好看到这种地步，颀长动人，充满力量，通体光洁，极富性感。在侧腹的位置，有道不长不短的崭新疤痕。</p><p>“疼吗？”丹帝关切地问。</p><p>奇巴纳摇摇头，短暂的停顿过后，他立刻补上一句。</p><p>“继续吧。”</p><p>丹帝眯起眼睛微笑了一下，继续亲吻奇巴纳的项颈与肩膀相连的位置，沿着凸起的肩峰一路关节。他的双手也缓缓在深褐色的皮肤上游移，仿佛在寻找着某些时间留下的印记。</p><p>前冠军带到高潮过后的满足感，不紧不慢地抚摸着撑在自己上方的人的腰背，舔吻着那片光滑温凉的皮肤。</p><p>而奇巴纳的身体跟着做出敏感的反应，浑身震颤，犹如打火机上微弱的火苗随着几乎难以察觉的微弱气流轻轻摇曳。他闭着眼睛，轻而急促的低喘，所有的感官都集中在丹帝嘴唇和手指碰触的那一片区域上，脑海中全是丹帝的凝视自己的金色眼瞳，温暖粗糙的手掌和胡子的摩擦皮肤时的痛痒，觉得的此刻他们两人仿佛在沉浸在梦境的世界里。</p><p>“嗯！”在丹帝含住奇巴纳挺立的深色乳首时，龙馆主终于发出一声短促低沉的呻吟，夹在两人的身体之间的勃起阴茎抽动了一下。</p><p>“怎么？”丹帝抬起眼睛，细致地观察着奇巴纳的脸庞，舌尖像拨弄开快似的上下舔舐，旋即用牙齿轻轻啃咬。</p><p>“别咬了！”龙馆主立刻后撤躲开丹帝的嘴唇，刚刚那一咬让他只觉得腰胯酸软，奇巴纳惊讶的发现自己的乳首居然这么敏感。他强忍羞窘，牵起对方的手插进两人身体之间，去碰触自己勃起的性器。</p><p>“你摸摸本大爷。”他又重新贴近丹帝的脸庞，把热暖的话语吹对方的耳朵里。</p><p>“……奇巴纳你这么煽情，我会忍不住的。”丹帝用一种介于发火和苦恼的语气声明道。</p><p>“那就别忍啊。”龙馆主拖长了声音，故意用一种懒洋洋地口气撩拨自己的好友。</p><p>下一秒奇巴纳就被猛地推到在床上，他的身体先深陷柔软的垫子，然后在微微弹起，床架发出一声令人牙疼的“吱——扭——”声。</p><p>丹帝像是被点燃了斗志，金色的目光切割开空气，像一根带着灼热感的细线绷进奇巴纳的眼睛里。</p><p>“我可不会手下留情的。”</p><p>“正合本大爷的意哦。”说完齐巴纳像是被两人的对话逗乐，他蹙眉，咬着嘴唇笑了一下，轻柔的推开丹帝，翻身伸直手臂拉开床柜的抽屉，摸索着找出润滑剂和保险套。</p><p>“不过我现在需要这个。”他故意不去看对方的眼睛，挤出一块啫喱状的润滑液放在自己的指腹上，思及还有些酸痛的嘴巴和喉咙，奇巴纳又挤出半只手掌的量。</p><p>丹帝愣愣地看着奇巴纳跪坐起来，捧着那些冰凉的润滑液伸向背后。</p><p>“奇巴纳……”前冠军艰难的吞咽了一下。</p><p>“马上就好。”被呼唤的人瞥了丹帝一眼，又飞快的垂下，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，努力不去想自己耳尖和脖颈上升起的热度。</p><p>奇巴纳抽出强行进去的第一个手指，短暂的犹豫后，便为了更好更快的给自己扩张，整个人骑跨在丹帝的身上。</p><p>“呃……要我帮忙吗？”因为骑乘的体位，丹帝看不到奇巴纳手指的动作，但多少也能猜到。他眨了眨眼睛，觉得喉咙干渴，不自觉地又吞咽了一下。</p><p>奇巴纳带着一股对自身说不清的恼火情绪，粗暴地抠挖着穴口。他不想让今晚就结束在这里。</p><p>“我自己可以。”他咬牙嘶声说道，不等自己适应，将挤进去的两指在又紧又热的甬道中来回开合。</p><p>丹帝没有接话，但他抚摸奇巴纳后脊的手掌缓缓下滑，帮助对方把溢出穴口的润滑剂又推了回去。</p><p>“呃——”龙馆主身体敏感地震动了一下，把头抵上前冠军宽厚的肩膀，嘴唇呼出的热气烫着那一片光洁的皮肤，丹帝的双手一直在安抚性地轻揉他的臀肉和后腰。</p><p>奇巴纳固执地塞进第三根手指，模仿性交的动作随意抽送了几下，说实话，那感觉挺不好受的，但他实在等不下去了。</p><p>奇巴纳抽出手指，放低身体，用湿滑的穴口轻轻蹭过对方饱满的龟头，满意地听到丹帝倒吸冷气的声音。</p><p>“可以了吗？”丹帝约束自己不要未经奇巴纳的允许就直接顶进去。</p><p>“嗯，戴上安全套。”奇巴纳哼了一声，侧首舔着丹帝脖颈上渗出的汗珠，气吁吁地提醒道。</p><p>丹帝拿起扔在一旁的塑料包装想要撕开，但十指上全是滑腻的凝胶，试了好几次都没能撕开。</p><p>“怎么回事？”</p><p>“算了别戴了，无所谓的。”奇巴纳的耐心早已见底，他的屁股滑腻潮热，急切地等待着丹帝的阴茎，他抢过套子直接扔回床头柜上，翻身趴跪在床垫上。</p><p>“直接进来吧。”奇巴纳咬牙切齿地低吟着，向后伸出手臂拉住丹帝的腕部，把人拽向自己。</p><p>丹帝呼吸沉重，灼热的视线舔过奇巴纳的结实背脊，他拧起眉头坚定地说：“不要。”</p><p>“啊？”这个拒绝刺了奇巴纳一下，他扭过头。</p><p>下一秒，丹帝温暖厚实的双手就捧住奇他的脸颊，将他固定，让他无所遁形。奇巴纳在金黄色的眼瞳上看到自己面容的映像，那双眼睛的主人一字一顿地强调道。</p><p>“我要在进入的时候看着你的脸。”</p><p>“诶？”奇巴纳费解地眨眨眼，反应充分后，两颊，脖颈和耳尖的热度急速升温，“诶！？”</p><p>“不行吗。”丹帝露出一种混杂着失望与无措的可怜神情，但是讲出的话语全然不是疑问的口气。</p><p>“……也不是不行，只是……”奇巴纳咬着嘴唇，最后豁出去地低低咒骂了一声。</p><p>“啊！可恶！”</p><p>他拍拍对方的肩膀，示意给自己腾出转身的空间。然后在丹帝的注视下，红着脖颈与面朝对方重新躺下。</p><p>“来吧。”奇巴纳张开手臂，习惯性地比出挑衅的手势，严阵以待的神情与对决时如出一辙。</p><p>“喂，你这个什么表情。”丹帝摇摇头，露出一副笑得没奈何地样子，将身体卡进颀长光滑的双腿之间。</p><p>“你真啰嗦，闭嘴赶紧进来！”被顶开大张的双腿带来一种韧带紧绷的感，奇巴纳为了掩饰突然涌起的羞耻感，故意恶声恶气地命令道。</p><p>于是丹帝配合的拍了拍自己的烫热脸颊，沉声说道，“好，那我上了。”</p><p>这回他们两个抱着笑成一团躺倒在床上，但是笑声很快底下去，变成了充满渴望的粗重喘息。他们鼻尖相触，呼吸着彼此烫热的吐息，亲吻在一起。</p><p>奇巴纳在接吻的间隙轻轻地握住丹帝的性器，引导对方来到自己身体的入口处。</p><p> “下次让我帮你。”丹帝用从喉咙深处挤出的声音缓缓说着，一边慢慢破开奇巴纳的身体，把自己的性器慢慢顶进，又湿又热的甬道只是经过草草的扩张，依旧紧得要命，肉壁又软又厚，挤压着硬挺的阴茎。</p><p>丹帝后撤断开亲吻，目不转睛地凝视着奇巴纳因疼痛而皱起的五官，尖锐的虎牙几乎刺破嘴唇。他身下持续插入的动作却没有一丝的犹豫，直到将自己整根没入，丹帝才将很久之前吸进去的一口气长长吐出。</p><p>“全都进去了。”丹帝忽然一字一顿地说道，仿佛在舌尖上也品尝到了无比甜蜜的东西。那张漂亮精致的脸上忽然绽出胜利时才会出现的独特笑容。</p><p>“啊——”奇巴纳再憋不住痛楚的呻吟，扭头埋进床垫，这种不同以往的疼痛，让他没由来的感到一种恐惧，产生一种自身最柔嫩的肉块被生生撕裂的错觉。</p><p>“你，你先，别，别动。”他疼得直吸气。</p><p>“嗯，我等你适应。”虽然嘴上这么说，丹帝依旧难以自控地小幅度晃动腰胯，磨蹭着紧致而热暖的甬道。这种被紧紧包裹吸嘬的感觉太爽了，他不禁暗自庆幸刚刚奇巴纳用嘴帮自己吸出来一次，要是直接这么进来，恐怕自己现在就要射了。</p><p>“奇巴纳的身体里好热。”他无意识地抚摸着奇巴纳的下腹，隔着薄薄的肌肉，深插对方体内的性器的感受到了自己手掌摁压的力量。</p><p>“呜哇，这是怎么回事？”丹帝连忙收回手，但刚刚的感觉确实还好了，皱壁挤压阴茎敏感柱身和头部的感觉过太美妙，让他再控制不住地开始顶送腰胯。</p><p>“呃啊！这，这种事别问本大爷啊！本大爷也是第一次，怎么会知啊——”齐巴纳被弄得同样不太好受，但这句责备没有说完，就因丹帝忽然开始大力动作而哀叫出来。</p><p>战斗塔的塔主感受着下体传来的快慰，搂住奇巴纳一边抽插，一边亲吻。过了好一会儿，对方的句话语才渗透进他的大脑。丹帝停止动作，撑起身体愣呆呆地看着好友，旋即又将让紧紧地将人抱住。</p><p>他把脸埋进对方光滑，热乎乎的胸口，嘟囔着，“你对我太好了。齐巴纳。”</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>“一直在等我。”丹帝抬起眼睛，在昏暗的房间，颜色都跟着一并变得深沉的长发下，暴露出的脸庞看起来可爱极了。</p><p>“谁，谁说本大爷是在等你了！”</p><p>“不是吗？那你在等谁？”</p><p>“是，是等你这家伙啦！”对方忽然变得冷峻的面容让齐巴纳体验了一把心律不齐带来的疼痛，于是只得投降，捂着脸自暴自弃地嚷道，“你到底还要不要继续？”</p><p>“嗯！要做！”丹帝很是高兴的亲了奇巴纳一下，然后开始律动腰胯。</p><p>齐巴纳张嘴用力呼吸，强忍着没有发出什么丢脸的痛呼，他还是觉得疼。对方每一次呼吸，一个细微地动作都让抽插的过程更加难熬。奇巴纳忍下弓腰试图躲避的本能，在丹帝不知轻重的一个大力顶弄下，他发出一声支离破碎的哭喘。</p><p>“齐巴纳，呃，你，你还好吗？啊！可不可以……”丹帝的声音听起来也不太舒服，那张宽厚烫热的手掌安抚性地，一节，一节捋着齐巴纳的脊椎，“呃……放松一点？”</p><p>于是被撕裂，被扯坏的恐惧都变得无足轻重了。</p><p>那种难以言喻的钝痛灼烧着奇巴纳的下腹和体腔，他脚掌抵住床垫，向上顶起腰胯，略微悬空，竭力在丹帝胡乱抽插的频率中找到一个适合的节奏，跟着摇摆胯部来缓解那种胀痛，他伸手上下抚慰自己随着丹帝的动作而微微摆动的半硬性器，用快感来放松身体。</p><p>“奇巴纳。”丹帝放缓了抽插的动作，吃惊地看着奇巴纳眯缝起青绿色的双眼，犬齿咬着下唇，一边顶起胯部，缓缓摆动柔韧精瘦的腰肢，一边自慰的模样。</p><p>“啊——别，嗯停，继，续，啊，本大爷啊，啊，可以。”奇巴纳断续地低语着，把自己送向对方的涨大的阴茎，下意识地伸出舌尖舔了舔溢出嘴角的唾液。</p><p>由于这个画面过于刺激，结局就是十分钟后丹帝端正地跪坐在床上，内疚地低头说道。</p><p>“对不起，我太差劲了。”</p><p>“哈？”趴伏在一旁正扣上润滑剂盖子，准备放回抽屉里的齐巴纳闻声扭头，发出一个困惑的音节。</p><p>“只有我一个人享受到了，最后你还是自己用手——”</p><p>“啊——闭嘴！在意这个干嘛，你是笨蛋吗？！”齐巴纳大叫着打断对方，下意识地想拉下头巾遮掩潮红的眼皮，抬起手只摸到了潮湿的头发，于是转化成一个擦拭烫热的脸颊的动作，“第一次不太顺利很正常，等着以后多，多来几，几次就好了。”在暗示下次的邀约时，他甚至窘迫地咬到了自己的舌头。</p><p>“这样吗？那太好了！”说着丹帝拉起齐巴纳修长的双臂放在自己的肩上，搂着对方的后腰将人抱住，“那再来！”</p><p>“诶？现在？”</p><p>“当然！你刚刚不是说多来几次就可以的吗？我一定会努力把齐巴纳做到高潮的！”丹帝跃跃欲试地握紧拳头。</p><p>“本大爷是说以后，不是今天！而且你已经……诶？你还可……唔！”奇巴纳的疑问被一个深吻堵回喉咙深处。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……奇巴纳……”那些低喃和叹息混杂在床脚吱呀作响的呻吟里，像一条拖沓蜿蜒的河流，横跨过昏暗滞涩的房间。</p><p>被呼唤的人正张大嘴巴，努力在对方垂下来的长发之间呼吸，好让自己不要因缺氧窒息，但空气中充斥着丹帝洗发水与毛孔散发出来的浓厚味道，让他产生即将溺毙在某种膏脂状物质里的错觉。</p><p>“哈…哈…嗯啊……”奇巴纳费力地喘息着，抬起手臂想要拨开遮住自己面孔的头发。</p><p>随着丹帝抽插的动作，深埋进体内的粗大性器刚好顶到他最为敏感的部位，奇巴纳因一阵难以言明的锐痛，闭眼蹙眉低低叫出声来，伸到空中的手无助地摆动了一下，正好拍在对方的肩膀上。</p><p>不断进犯的动作顿了一下，丹帝从密不透风的快感中回过神来，他关切地亲吻着身下人的汗湿的脖颈和锁骨。</p><p>“怎么了？要再快点吗？”但显然他误会了齐巴纳的意思，抬手扣住比自己大出一圈的手掌，重新摁回到床上。</p><p>“这样吗？”他边屏息低声询问着，边咬牙加快了顶撞的频率。齐巴纳的后穴紧紧地，密密地吸嘬着粗大肉棒，吮得丹帝整片下腹部分的皮肤都因爽意而一阵阵发紧。</p><p>“嗯——齐巴纳好棒啊，夹得更紧了。”他发出拖长的快慰叹息，带着最诚挚喜悦的口气钦佩道。</p><p>“啊！啊——啊嗯～啊！你啊！你这家，家伙啊！”齐巴纳被顶得全身不住耸动，于是发出的声音也跟着起起伏伏，仿佛一路跋山涉水，才抵达对方的耳中，“嗯啊！闭呃——闭嘴啊！”</p><p>“好厉害，说话时的震动都直接传到我那里了。”丹帝把脸压在齐巴纳的光滑胸膛上，品味着对方皮肤的柔软触感。</p><p>随着他的动作，插在齐巴纳后穴中的性器进到了更深的位置，那种层层破开贯穿的撕裂感与附骨快慰，让齐巴纳再忍不住地无声落下泪眼，那些温热的液体顺着他的眼角淌过剃得短短的两鬓，然后流进耳朵里。</p><p>“啊啊——”龙馆主仰头深陷进柔软的枕头，大睁着眼睛，发出一声窒息的吞泣。</p><p>“奇巴纳真的太厉害了，嗯，做什么，都，很擅长——”丹帝埋首舔咬着齐巴纳的胸肌和挺立的乳首，他的唾液为那两颗深色的肉粒染上了水光。</p><p>“啊，啊，嗯，别啊，别舔……”</p><p>“为什么？”丹帝用牙齿叼着奇巴纳的乳首，轻轻拉扯了一下，语言含糊地询问道。</p><p>“嗯？不喜欢，那我该……该怎做？要我再用——呼，用力些吗？”</p><p>“诶……啊，不啊！嗯——”奇巴纳来不及拒绝，酥麻的快感像鞭子一样抽在他的体腔内壁。</p><p>他扭头用力的咬住一旁的枕头。</p><p>“奇巴纳不要忍着，让我听听你的声音。”丹帝不高兴地嘟囔着，顶撞的力度变得更加凶狠，说着他松开摁住奇巴纳左手的右手，一路下滑摸到奇巴纳流出前液的硬挺性器，胡乱撸动揉捏。</p><p>“啊！！”像是往已到达液体表面张力极限的水杯中投进最后一杯硬币，奇巴纳甚至还来不及制止对方的举动就直接到达了高潮，温凉的白浊喷溅在深褐色的腹部与胸口，也打湿了丹帝虚握的拳头。</p><p>因为不住收缩的甬道带来的刺激太过强烈，丹帝在差点被夹射的瞬间及时将自己的性器抽了出去。</p><p>“哇！好险！”他心有余悸地看着浑身震颤的奇巴纳。</p><p>湿淋淋的阴茎暴露在干燥的空气中感到一丝凉意，于是丹帝沉下腰，与对方紧紧相依，体会着奇巴纳传递过来的温暖。</p><p>对方的体温蛰伏在丹帝的肌肤上，不同于自身的热暖，有微妙却说不清的差异，完全印合于他记忆中的温度，这认知让丹帝意识到时间的长河是以一种怎样寂静的方式从彼此身旁悄悄流逝。</p><p>在等待奇巴纳从高潮的余韵中回神的时候，丹帝透过没来得及拉上窗帘的玻璃，看到路灯投下的暖橘色光线中正有一簇簇雪花静静落下。</p><p>“齐巴纳，下雪了。”他摩挲着奇巴纳鬓角的青灰色头皮，静静地说。</p><p>“嗯，唔……”丹帝的话传入齐巴纳的耳中却并没有被听进去，龙馆主还沉溺于高潮的余韵中。生理电流在体内游走着，刺激得他的身躯不住颤抖。</p><p>随着奇巴纳急促呼吸而不住起伏的胸腔上渗出大片剔透汗珠，在清冷的靛蓝夜色中它们闪烁着钻石一样的辉光，使得那具深褐色的颀长躯体氤氲出虚实难分的淫糜色彩。</p><p>丹帝看得着迷不已，始终气势汹汹挺立的性器硬的发疼。他吞咽了一下，伏下身嘴唇贴上对方汗湿的脖颈。</p><p>“你是不是冷？马上就让你暖和起来。”他说着，搬起那长且线条流畅的左腿扛在肩上的同时，利落翻身骑跨在奇巴纳的身上。</p><p>再次硬起来的阴茎挤进早被操开的红肿穴口时几乎没有受到什么阻力，丹帝挺腰一下子就插进最深处，没给对方留一点喘息的时间来表示拒绝。</p><p>“……嗯？啊！？呃嗯！”侧体位的姿势带来的不同感受将奇巴纳拽出眩晕的迷雾中。他眨眨眼睛，挤掉其中积蓄的泪水，表情看起来无辜而惊慌。</p><p>“你，你干嘛突然又——啊！”他伸手抵住对方坚实的腹肌。</p><p>“才不是突然，我又好好问过你了啊。”丹帝抱起奇巴纳的左腿放在肩上，调整好自己进入的角度后便停下来。他边等待对方慢慢适应，边轻抚深褐色大腿的内侧，那里皮肤细腻光滑，因为出汗所以温度偏低，像菌类的表皮。</p><p>“喂！很重的啊，快放下来！”奇巴纳重新找回呼吸后有些难为情地斥责道。</p><p>“没事的。奇巴纳的腿又长又漂亮，一点也不重。”丹帝偏过头轻轻啄吻，笑着说。</p><p>“啊！”奇巴纳哭笑不得地想说这是什么鬼逻辑，结果张嘴却发出短促的呻吟。</p><p>战斗塔的塔主故意用修剪精致的胡子摩挲奇巴纳大腿内侧最为柔嫩的肌肤。他着迷地伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着被自己胡茬蹭红的深褐色皮肤，由衷感叹对方的长腿真是漂亮出奇，也色情的出奇，就连形状精巧的膝盖也刚好可以被自己扣在掌心里，让丹帝不禁产生一种自负的想法——奇巴纳的一切都像是为自己量身定制一般。</p><p>“奇巴纳。”他喃喃低语着，重新顶送胯部，侧入的体位动起来更是方便省力，身下奇巴纳敏感的反应也一览无遗。漂亮的长腿沉甸甸的压在丹帝的肩上，光滑的肌肤熨帖着他的皮肤，那么温暖。</p><p>丹帝抱着奇巴纳的腿每一次都将自己大力顶进深处，因为姿势的不同，满是褶皱的肉壁也用一种全然不同的方式吮吸挤压着他的性器。</p><p>“这个姿势怎么样？”丹帝动了一会儿停下来，像是感受奇巴纳对自己怀抱的深切情感般，感受着对方体内的紧致和热暖。</p><p>“嗯——”体内粗大性器的存在太过鲜明了，让奇巴纳很难说清到底是舒服还是难受，他抬手擦了擦额头落下的汗珠，“还，还不错。”</p><p>“我这样很舒服哦，能感觉到奇巴纳用不一样的方式，紧紧地吸着我。”丹帝认真而细致地向对方描述。</p><p>“给本大爷闭嘴啊！！”奇巴纳崩溃地双手捂脸。</p><p>“不要，明明我一夸你，这里就会勒得更紧。”</p><p>“啊——啊！”</p><p>“我想让你更舒服。”说着丹帝把奇巴纳细长的左腿扛在肩头，腾出手去照顾对方一直备受冷落的半硬阴茎。</p><p>“不，啊不行，这样的话嗯——”奇巴纳试图扣开丹帝撸动自己性器的右手，但他双手哆嗦得厉害，根本使不上力气，“嗯啊！会，嗯——本大爷会又——嗯啊，啊！不要啊！”</p><p>“嗯，想去就尽管去吧，不要忍着，想来几次都可以，我都会帮奇巴纳的。”丹帝一边律动胯部，深深浅浅地抽插着，一边侧头啄吻着搭在肩上的长腿，体贴地柔声说道，“没关系的。”</p><p>“呃——啊——”本大爷是因为不想才拒绝的啊！！展露体贴也给本大爷看下场合啊！！</p><p>然而这些腹诽甚至都没能化为愤懑的神情表现在奇巴纳的脸上，情欲和快感先一步将他击倒，这种前后被同时照顾的感觉太好了。那是酥麻的舒爽从性器一路传递到大脑，让他只觉脑仁儿都要被融化。</p><p>奇巴纳不自觉地开始晃动腰部，配合着丹帝顶弄的频率，一下一下操着对方温暖的拳头。</p><p>“啊，嗯啊，啊，丹帝，嗯，啊，啊！”他眯缝起双眼，在深色的睫毛之中只泄露出一丝青绿色的微光，热度从他的脸颊一路蔓延到项颈与双肩。</p><p>“要，要，嗯——”他口齿含糊地断续着，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角淌下下来。</p><p>第三次高潮时，奇巴纳的性器喷溅出颜色浅淡的浊液，稀释后的滑腻精液顺着丹帝的指尖淌到床单上。</p><p>这回战斗塔的塔主特意停下抽插的动作，专心享受奇巴纳下面那张小口拼命吮吸挤压自己性器带来的爽意。</p><p>“嗯——”丹帝泄露出长长的沉吟。</p><p>“啊，啊，本大爷的腿……”长时间保持侧体位的姿势让奇巴纳有些吃不消，他难得开口让丹帝示弱。</p><p>“好的，好的。”丹帝说着谨慎地将对方的长腿放下，顺便意犹未尽地从大腿根部一路抚摸到细瘦的脚踝。</p><p>“奇巴纳，要不然你转过去爬着？”丹帝想了想，体贴地提议道。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>龙馆主迟缓地挪动僵直疼痛的四肢，谨慎地转过身去趴好。他放松一直紧绷的肌肉，想要稍作休息。然而丹帝却像每次对战时一样，毫无停顿地按住奇巴纳的后背，凶狠地将性器重顶回去。</p><p>“呃啊！！”</p><p>“嗯——”</p><p>两人因不同的原因，低低呻吟出声。</p><p>后入体位带来的那种崭新快感冲上丹帝的头顶，仿佛有一层一乳白色的，烟雾似的帷幔将他的大脑层层包裹，弥漫出一种近似困倦的感觉。于是丹帝丢下了平日中所有的自持，他不顾身下齐巴纳发出的近乎破音的哭叫，掐住对方的髂腰肌，竭尽全力，一下又一下地顶送着自己的腰胯，拍打在臀肉上的声音在黑暗的房间里显得非常响亮。</p><p>积蓄起来的爽意和快慰从深插进奇巴纳身体里的性器绵绵不绝地传来，沿着神经脉络一路侵袭大脑。他忘乎所以地贴近身下痉挛的躯体，啃咬着奇巴纳光滑紧致的肩背，把自己的齿痕烙在那片肌肤上。</p><p>“啊，啊！嗯啊！！”齐巴纳挤掉眼睛里的泪水，敛聚所剩无几的力量，手脚并用地在床单上扑蹬，想要从这可怖地快感和疼痛中逃开。</p><p>丹帝察觉到奇巴纳的动作，伸手扣住对方的双腕，向后拉扯反锁在背后，轻而易举地将逃跑者捕获在身下。</p><p>“齐巴纳，你要去哪儿？”他把自己顶进更深的位置，微微晃着腰部，翻搅着对方温暖而柔软的泥泞甬道，有些委屈地喃喃低语，“不要逃。”</p><p>“啊，嗯！你不要，啊啊，嗯——”奇巴纳再忍不住地低低哭出声来。他挣不开丹帝的钳制，逃不开尖锐到近乎疼痛的快感。那些痛楚和苏爽像永动机的海潮，一浪一浪打在他的身上，猛烈而不留喘息的余地，到了令人恐惧的地步。</p><p>“不要什么？”丹帝带着真挚的疑问俯身看向身下的人，随着他姿势的改变，涨大的粗长阴茎精准且有力的撞上了奇巴纳体内最为敏感的那一块小软肉。</p><p>“丹啊啊——”</p><p>奇巴纳发出一声变调的呻吟，额头抵住床垫，猛地弓起腰背，哆嗦着将自己的臀部压向丹帝的胯间。原本随着律动不断磨蹭布料的阴茎悬在干燥的空气里，微微弹动，吐出一口稀薄的精液。</p><p>奇巴纳甚至能清晰的感觉到一股热流从自己的甬道深处溢出，打湿了深埋内体的性器。</p><p>“……诶？”丹帝被忽然收紧的后穴和意料之外的热流弄得发出一个简短的音节，他只觉得对方缠得要么紧，似是要把自己的肉棒融嵌在体内似的收缩勒紧。</p><p>“奇巴纳？你……”他说着摸了摸对方有些疲软的性器，原本疑惑的语调被一种崭新的，充满兴奋的声音代替，“你刚刚又高潮了？只用后面？”</p><p>“啊啊，没，没有！”妈的，这也太丢脸了。奇巴纳吃力地喘息着，干高潮的快感还在体内持续，生理性的泪水打湿了脸下的床单，他埋着头，想要蹭掉那些溢出眼角的泪水。</p><p>“说谎可不好哦。”丹帝伸手蹭了蹭两人紧密相连的地方，一手掐住奇巴纳的后颈，扳着对方的头转向一侧。</p><p>“你看，好厉害啊。”他把沾满滑腻液体的左手伸到奇巴纳的眼前，然后故意张开五指，那些透明的黏液在指缝间拉出银色的丝线。</p><p>“本大爷看不见！”奇巴纳又羞又窘，干脆直接闭眼睛装鸵鸟。随着丹帝倾身的动作，丰沛的长发全部垂落到他汗湿的背脊上，又热又痒。</p><p>丹帝后撤直起身体，使得奇巴纳脸下的床垫微微颤动。他一只胳膊揽住好友细窄的深色腰胯，另一条横跨过汗湿的胸膛，轻松地将身长6英尺的高大男人翻了个面。</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“奇巴纳，你腿再张开些。”丹帝甚至不给奇巴纳缓过神来的时间，就开始发号施令。</p><p>一开始奇巴纳并没有动，刚刚丹帝那一下弄得他脑袋里天旋地转，汗湿的后背正缓缓在床垫上压出凹痕，移动一根手指都很困难。他的双腿和腰胯已经完全脱离了大脑的掌控，像被灌铅，变成了某种质地坚硬的物体，沉重地压坠在自己的尾椎上。</p><p>但前冠军的话语是无形的细线，纤细但柔韧，像木偶的提线那般紧紧地系在他的手腕与脚踝上，随着声音在空气中传递带来的震动，那看不到的细线便牵引着奇巴纳，迫使他咬牙伸出手臂穿过自己的膝窝，扳着失去行动能力的左腿，将自己打开到极限。</p><p>丹帝沉下腰，让自己的性器重新插入奇巴纳体内更深处。那里温热而柔软，充满褶皱的肉壁有规律地紧紧收缩，让他产生了一种就这样整宿都待在里面的想法。酥麻的快慰和热暖让他不自觉地小幅度顶弄腰胯，浅浅地来回搅弄。</p><p>“嗯——”奇巴纳发出一声抽泣，右手抵住丹帝结实的大腿，无言地乞求对方能放缓动作的频率。</p><p>“嗯？要我摸摸你吗？”丹帝垂首，依旧误解了对方的意思，他很是体贴地伸手再次捋动奇巴纳原本歪倒在大腿上微微晃动的性器。</p><p>但经过长时间的摩擦和揉捏，肿胀柔嫩的皮肤只感到疼痛。</p><p>“呜……啊！别呃，别碰啊，好痛！”奇巴纳挣动着求饶。</p><p>“好的，好的，我不碰了。”丹帝立刻松手。他思索片刻，将奇巴纳颀长的双腿分别扛在自己的肩上，然后缓缓俯身。</p><p>丹帝像折叠纸片般轻松而肆意将对方的身体弯折挤压，直到奇巴纳的双膝蹭上耳廓。他的嘴唇贴近龙馆主渗出细小汗珠的鼻尖，安抚地亲吻着奇巴纳被泪水和汗水打湿的脸颊。前冠军舔舔嘴唇，那些透明水珠尝起来像雨后积蓄在植物叶片上水珠。</p><p>“啊——”奇巴纳因韧带被抻开带来的酸痛，发出一声从紧咬牙关里挤出的低沉呻吟，沉溺快感的脸上混入一丝强忍痛苦的神色。</p><p>“疼？”丹帝敏锐地察觉到对方的不适，轻轻抚摸着对方皱起眉心。</p><p>“怎么做才能让你舒服些？”他因奇巴纳表现出的疼痛而跟着蹙眉。前冠军关切地询问着，轻轻抚摸揉弄身下人的躯体，深褐色的皮肤被沁出的汗水打湿。又凉又滑的触感摸起来令他着迷不已。</p><p>奇巴纳摇摇头，伸手环抱住丹帝结实的后背，发现那里汗津津的，自己双手打滑根本搂不住。</p><p>“不疼……继，继续……”</p><p>“真的没问题？”</p><p>“继续。”</p><p>丹帝重新抽插起来，并确保每次都将自己整根没入奇巴纳的内体。一开始他动得缓慢而温柔，粗大的阴茎拖拽着柔嫩内壁，在重重顶回深处。</p><p>“嗯！”随着丹帝愈发用力的动作，奇巴纳发出短促断续的沉吟。</p><p>“奇巴纳，奇巴纳。”前冠军低喃着，把嘴贴在对方汗津津的胸口，将那些压抑已久的不安和难以启齿的欲念倾倒出来，倾泻在奇巴纳的身上。</p><p>那些字字句句沉重犹如铅块，而对方没有流露出丝毫胆怯或是瑟缩。</p><p>奇巴纳的身体被快感和丹帝的体重弄出大片的红痕，深褐色的透湿皮肤变得滚烫。他急促喘息着，搂抱着丹帝，任由自己的身体随着前冠军凶猛的顶送上下晃动。</p><p>在丹帝的意识里，奇巴纳像一块海绵，像坠落时地面上方张开的安全网，他吸纳和承载着自己无法独自承受的所有孤独，痛苦和喜悦。</p><p>丹帝低头凝视着奇巴纳，内心深处猛然爆发出一股深不见底的贪念，他附下身，将自身的重量结结实实的压在奇巴纳的身上。</p><p>他忽然开口讲话，声音低沉，仿佛在竭力克制着什么，腰胯一下一下撞击着身下人的臀肉，发出响亮的击打声。</p><p>丹帝咬牙切齿地说道，“奇巴纳，请你成为只属于我一个人的存在吧！”</p><p>“呃啊——”</p><p>奇巴纳在痛爽交织而成的漩涡中挣扎，竭力想要拽住那根可以维系清明神智的稻草，最后却选择放开了自己的手。</p><p>“嗯啊！丹，嗯，丹帝，啊！呃啊！嗯——”流出的热泪爬过奇巴纳的脸颊，带来一阵微弱的刺痛。他原本抱着丹帝后背的双手也滑下来，改为扣着对方挺翘紧实的臀部，随着顶送抽插的律动摁向自己，暗示对方再操得更凶更狠一些。</p><p>于是丹帝不再拘束自己，用力而快速地动作起来，肉体碰撞的声音糅杂进奇巴纳的变调的呻吟里。</p><p>“本，本大爷不行了……”奇巴纳猛地把头甩向一侧，“嗯，求，求，你了……啊……”他已经分不出在自己体内流窜的到底是疼痛或是快感了，唯有胸腔里的一颗心似是要突破极限的飞快跳动着，自身血液冲刷耳鼓的声音变成了夏日暴雨中一阵阵迫近的雷鸣。</p><p>“啊，啊！丹啊，丹帝嗯，你，啊……”奇巴纳仰起头，气吁吁地伸出舌尖向对方索吻。丹帝欣然附身抱过他深深地亲吻，吻得痛快淋漓，撩人情思。</p><p>奇巴纳半勃的性器夹在两人的腹肌之间，他们体温热暖，皮肤上沁出的汗液将柱身打湿，随着丹帝迅猛抽送的动作，在躯体之间被来回挤压揉弄的性器又一次濒临射精的边界，然而这回饱胀的龟头却只是可怜巴巴地吐出一小股稀薄的透明液体。</p><p>“啊——”奇巴纳侧头断开这个亲吻，被高高抬起的双腿因长时间的血液循不畅，脚心和小腿肌肉痉挛引起一阵抽痛，伙同蚀骨快感化为一股巨浪，直接将他的神智排成四散的水花。</p><p>不断剧烈抽动的后穴把丹帝也推挤上高潮的顶峰，他继续顶送腰胯用力抽插着，一边咬住奇巴纳的肩膀，喉咙深处发出的声音浸透着富足感。</p><p>“齐巴纳——”丹帝呼吸沉重而急促，他收紧搂抱龙馆主的手臂，又一次把精液全部灌进了奇巴纳的甬道，释放后带来的绝顶爽意在他大脑皮层上方以飓风过境之势的肆意席卷。</p><p>一时间，昏暗的房里只剩下两人精疲力竭的喘息声。</p><p>随着射精的结束，丹帝放松了绷紧的每一块肌肉。丹帝抽出半硬的性器，全身脱力的压在奇巴纳的身上，等待快感的余韵和疲劳的酸痛渗出自己的身体。</p><p>刚刚他射得又深又多，黏稠的白色精液一股股地从奇巴纳不住翕动，尚不能闭合的穴口溢出，淌到床单上濡湿了布料，接触到两人光裸的皮肤带来冰凉潮湿的黏腻感。</p><p>“奇巴纳，你有备用的床单吗？”当呼吸恢复缓和，丹帝将搂着身下的人撑起上半身，发现奇巴纳像个超大号的布偶，躯体瘫软，全部身心依旧沉浸在自己给予的欢愉之中。</p><p>“呃，你还好吗？”他关切地追问，一边用手拨开那些黏在对方汗湿脸颊上的紫色长发。</p><p>齐巴纳无法回答，长时间的哭喊让他喉咙干渴，再加上因缺乏经验，每一个动作都下意识地绷紧身体而造成的劳累，销蚀了他的全部精力。传入耳中的，丹帝的话语，变成了从及其遥远的地方传来的雨声。</p><p>他眨了眨眼睛，把身体中最后一点水分挤落在枕头上，边吸着鼻子，边摸索着拉过对方的手掌，轻轻按压作为回应。</p><p>“真是对不起，刚刚一直勉强你。”丹帝翻转掌心，握住奇巴纳四根匀称修长的手指凑到嘴角吻了吻，“累了就睡吧。”</p><p>齐巴纳竭力抬起眼皮看了一眼丹帝，此时那个给他带来无与伦比的肉欲快感的男人在视阈中模糊成了一头趴伏在自己胸口的雄狮，那双炽热的金色眼瞳长久而专注凝视着他。</p><p>最后，雄狮以一种庇护的姿态静悄悄地，用深色的鬃毛将他覆盖。</p><p>丹帝确认齐巴纳陷入昏睡后，珍惜地伸手拨开黏在对方脸上的发丝，附身吻了吻那汗湿的额角，然后又亲吻了齐巴纳耳垂上的宝石。</p><p>平日他经常一连几秒钟都在全神凝视这两个钉在好友耳上的装饰，只要对方微微一动，剔透的金色耳钉就会反射出复杂颜色的阳光。这对和自己虹膜色泽相同的耳钉搭配在齐巴纳深褐色的皮肤上形成了鲜明的对比，总会使丹帝难以抑制的联想到一些龌龊的事情。这曾让他一度感到非常不安，但眼下已只余刺激下腹紧缩的兴奋了。</p><p>丹帝找不到备用的被褥，便用纸巾和湿毛巾清理了奇巴纳的腿间和床单。溅落在光滑大腿和腹肌上的白浊带着一股说不出的色情感，前冠军吞咽了一下掉开自己的视线，赶忙将那些污渍擦去，白色的柔软布料接触深褐色皮肤发出轻微的窸窣声响。</p><p>处理完毕后，他重新躺倒在齐巴纳的身边。丹帝把人揽到自己的肩头，让奇巴纳深色的发尾轻轻扫着自己的脖颈，口鼻呼出的热气风干自己胸前的皮肤。他听着劲敌兼挚友的心跳节奏和呼吸的频率，跟着一同睡去，让自己在睡梦中也将它们牢牢记住，甚至变成了自己的节奏，成为自己的一部分。</p><p> </p><p>                                 ※※※</p><p> </p><p>第二天，丹帝在神清气爽的感觉中醒来，全身上下每一块肌肉传来对战后特有的令人舒畅的酸痛。他看了看挂在墙壁上的时钟，发现早已过了中午，雪不知什么时候已经停了，天却没有放晴，毛毡垫般的灰蓝色云层遮蔽着整片天空，太阳在其后渗透出黯淡的薄明光线。</p><p>睡觉贪凉的齐巴纳不知何时滑出了丹帝的手臂，此时正以一种不符自身形象的可爱姿态尽享酣眠——头颅略微上扬，自然卷曲的双手摆在脸庞一侧；散开的头发泼墨似的倾洒在鼠灰色的枕头上，仿佛就要这样给布料染色；那双明亮的蓝绿色的眼睛躲藏在红肿的眼皮后面。睡眠把争强好胜之心从齐巴纳的脸上完全抹去了，让他看起来无辜而温厚，赤裸的项颈和肩膀上遍布深浅不一的吻痕和牙印。</p><p>丹帝支颐侧卧，注视着齐巴纳睡在透过窗户投进来的，一块矩形浅淡光晕中，因怀抱着的巨大的，难以言表的深切爱恋而无法移开自己的视线。对战塔的主人觉得自己可以就这样凝视着对方直到永远也不会感到厌倦。</p><p>不过跟着一并醒来的胃袋不解风情地发出了强烈的抗议，丹帝只得从齐巴纳身旁爬了起来。他捡起躺在地板上的内衣胡乱套上，踩着昨晚没有注意到的灰色割绒地毯穿过走廊，一边捡起四下散落的头巾，皮筋圈，精灵球（他很不好意思的发现宝可梦们都醒着，并且正好奇地透过球壁看着自己）和自己的衬衫，全部抱在怀里。</p><p>他走进客厅，把途中陆续拾起的外套，袜子连同怀里的衣物一起堆到沙发上。现在丹帝听见了齐巴纳房间里的全部声响，指针移动的脚步声，暖器工作中的嗡鸣，冰箱发出的轻微噪音。他站在那里花了点时间环视四周——齐巴纳的家很干净，而且注重细节，完全不像一个单身男人的家应有的样子。墙壁被刷成了不同深浅的橘色，鹅黄与灰蓝，像房屋的主人一样不拘一格。上面挂着大小不一的相框，但没有一张是奇巴纳自己的单人照片。</p><p>丹帝看着十岁得冠站在领奖台上的自己，同样年仅十岁的奇巴纳站在亚军的位置；表演赛开始前，高举手臂的自己和摆出招牌动作的奇巴纳分别立于中线的两边；三连冠后接受采访时的自己，背景中奇巴纳在不远地方被几个记者包围……他看着许许多多的自己和许许多多的奇巴纳，那些剪报和照片被珍重的保存在玻璃之下。这种感觉如同灌进录音带中的声音，听起来不像是自己发出来的一样，但那又确确实实是他自己。</p><p>奇巴纳将年少的两人珍藏在这里。</p><p>前冠军收回视线考虑了一会儿，走进厨房找出齐巴纳平日给宝可梦准备的口粮，喂好两人的宝可梦们后，他打开摆在橱柜上的收音机，边听天气预报，边给两人做了早饭。</p><p>他站在流理台前狼吞虎咽地吃光了自己的那份，把另一份装盘放进保温箱。然后他端着两杯沏好的热茶小心地返回卧室，走过齐巴纳家中那个长长的，光线柔和的走廊。</p><p>“你醒了？早……嗯，中午好。”</p><p>刚刚迈进卧室，丹帝发现齐巴纳不知什么时候已经醒了，正保持着自己离开时的姿势玩着手机。</p><p>深褐色皮肤的高大男人闻声抬起眼睛，脸上闪过受到惊吓的神情，旋即扔掉手机蠕动着把自己埋进被子的深处，细瘦脚踝却从下面露出来。</p><p>丹帝忍不出噗哧笑出声，齐巴纳立刻把双脚蜷缩回去。</p><p>“咳咳，你要不要喝水？”即便对方看不到，他还是赶忙收敛起笑容，将晾温的热茶递过去，一边正色道，“喝点水吧。”</p><p>那坨被子不言不语地动了动，丹帝端着杯子耐心地等待。</p><p>在一段中等长度的沉默过后，齐巴纳裹紧被子，慢吞吞地撑起身子。他紧紧攥着被子遮掩住自己的脸庞，不看丹帝，更没有去接，就着对方的手慢慢喝光了整杯红茶。</p><p>喝饱了的龙馆主发出疼痛的哼唧声，又扑通一声躺了回去。</p><p>“奇巴纳，你还好吗？”丹帝放下空杯，挠了挠发痒的鼻子，有点不好意思的问道，“饿不饿？我做了早饭。”</p><p>“……你做的饭能吃吗？”终于含糊的声音从被子下面传来。</p><p>丹帝没有听清，于是重新爬上床，轻轻压着身下的一大团被子追问道，“嗯？你说什么？”</p><p>他的手碰触到刚刚被齐巴纳扔在一旁的手机，丹帝拿起来，重新亮起的屏幕上显示着对方浏览到一半的今日新闻，他略过文字直接下划，刷到一张狗仔偷拍到的自己尾随齐巴纳进门的照片。丹帝不用看也猜得出底部的评论区已然炸锅，但他只是将手机锁屏，轻轻放回床头柜上。</p><p>“齐巴纳，我喜欢你。”丹帝抱着身下的那团被子，认真思索片刻又补了一句，“从见到你的第一眼起我就喜欢你了。”</p><p>这回齐巴纳再忍不住地钻出头来，一双红肿的蓝绿色眼睛瞪着丹帝。他的脸上没有浮现出可以称之为表情地表情，只有眉毛，眼睛，鼻子和嘴巴。而那双漂亮的眼睛正敏锐闪烁着，透出生机与奕奕神采。使丹帝依稀记起多年前一个夏日的光照——倾盆暴雨终于止息后，太阳拨开乌云，璀璨透明的阳光汇聚在一颗颗随着树叶轻轻摇曳的雨珠上，满世界熠熠生辉的零星光照。</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“嗯？你饿不饿？要不要吃点东西？我做了早饭。”丹帝连忙收回思绪，体贴地问道。</p><p>“本大爷不吃！你刚刚说什么？！”齐巴纳的声音听起来有些气急败坏。</p><p>“我说，我一直都喜欢你。”战斗塔的主人眨眨眼睛，坦然地伸手为对方将一缕滑落到嘴角的黑发别回耳后，这个动作熟稔又自然，仿佛他已经做过不下千百万遍。</p><p>在奇巴纳努力消化这个讯息的时间中，丹帝想象起他们此后的漫长岁月。未来的日日夜夜以最琐碎的步调前进——早上醒来一起洗漱，齐巴纳像在十三岁合宿时的每个清晨，把睡不醒的自己拖进盥洗室，递来洗面奶，自己才知道洗脸，塞给自己牙刷，才要刷牙，对方用最快的速度将自己一头乱糟糟的紫色长发打理的精神得体。然后他们喂好所有的宝可梦，匆匆吃过早餐在阳台吻别，各自飞去运动馆和战斗塔。仿佛只是眨眼之间，生活焕然一新，而这样的日子，丹帝并不打算让它停下。</p><p>“我喜欢你。”于是他收回神思，凝视着奇巴纳的俊朗面容，诚挚而恳切地告白道，“奇巴纳，我爱着你。”</p><p>齐巴纳被突如其来的告白击倒，他呻吟着捂住脸，再一次躺回床上，“你这样让本大爷觉得自己像个白痴。”</p><p>“对不起？”</p><p>“不要为你根本不知道为什么抱歉的事而道歉！”龙馆主不悦地皱眉，双手退到鼻尖的位置，“你总是这样所以才……”他忽然感到一阵泄气，那句半心半意的抱怨就断在了这里。</p><p>“呃，我总是哪样？”丹帝看起来更加困惑了。</p><p>奇巴纳深吸了口一气，揪住丹帝的前襟将人猛地拽向自己。</p><p>“丹帝，你听好了，是本大爷先喜欢上你的，远在咱们第一次相遇之前！所以，这次是本大爷赢了啊！”</p><p>“诶？”丹帝在奇巴纳澄澈如洗的青蓝色虹膜上看到了自己面容的清晰映像，宛如观赏湖泊中的倒影。他发出了一个疑惑的音节，强烈的胜负欲让他下意识地想用当年索尼娅跟自己说过的，“谁最先喜欢上，谁就输了”这句话作为反驳，幸运的是他大脑中掌管智慧的那部分冲他咆哮着“闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！”</p><p>于是战斗塔的主人听从了内心的指令，搂住奇巴纳把人压在自己的身下，丰沛的紫色长发像帷幕般将他们的脸庞遮蔽。</p><p>他微笑着啄吻对方的光洁额头和挺拔鼻梁，绵延无隙的亲吻就像那个夏日的溅落在植物叶片上的丰沛雨滴。</p><p>“嗯，是我输了。”</p><p>“够了，够了，沉死了！”奇巴纳被亲的面红耳赤，因许多不同的缘由而有些呼吸困难，他拼命摆出一副不耐烦的神态却不太成功。</p><p>“抱歉，我这就起来。”丹帝赶忙撑起手臂，但刚刚退到一半，奇巴纳就拽住他的衣襟。</p><p>“喂，本大爷又没说让你走。”奇巴纳紧蹙眉头，视线四下游移，耳朵和项颈已经烫得几乎要蒸腾出白色的热气来。</p><p>他松开被自己攥皱的衣领，转而握住对方的手腕，“本大爷刚刚做了一个冷得要死的梦。”</p><p>“啊，这样的话……”丹帝露出一副“这还不简单”的神情，动作迅速地重新钻进被窝。</p><p>里面两条长得离谱的腿立刻缠了上来，光滑的皮肤压上他结实的大腿，热乎乎，沉甸甸的。</p><p>“现在呢？不冷了吧。”他挪动了一下身子，让两人以最舒服的姿势躺在一起。</p><p>齐巴纳伸手环抱住丹帝的腰腹，把头绕到对方手臂的下方，感受着那份令人安心的热度。</p><p>已经不冷了。十岁的齐巴纳在迫近而后远去的雷鸣声里轻轻低语。</p><p>“已经不冷了。”梦中的回音出声作答。</p><p>“嗯，那就好。不过天气预报说今天搞不好会是整个年冬天最冷的日子呢。我们今天就一直待在家里好了。”</p><p>新晋升为龙馆主恋人的英俊男人收紧臂弯。胳膊内侧传来的温暖潮润触感令他想起几个小时前齐巴纳汗水淋漓的后背和湿漉漉的发。他们躯体纠缠，如置身阵雨，数算着水滴，呼出的烫热鼻息焚烧着彼此赤裸的皮肤，似是可以将心都熔化。</p><p>于是丹帝不再做过多的思考，直接翻身压在恋人的身上，把对方发出的惊讶气音吞入口中。</p><p>他收拢双臂将齐巴纳拢进自己的怀中，两个人胸口熨帖着胸口，丹帝的头脑中充溢着许许多多对即将共渡的多彩生活的设想，而他已经等不及将这些一一说给齐巴纳听。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—完—</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>